Starlight's Flight
by SilverAngelone
Summary: How many times do you think a ninja would be within the army? Probably not at all if you ask me, but in this case there is one. Eona
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brites/ Kaie

I looked at the moon as it started to rise in the sky. It is almost midnight which isn't always safe unless you're me and know your way around. Scanning the area I started wondering where my father might be. Maybe he saw me searching and hid behind one of the trees close by. Quietly, I jumped into a tree and took care not to scratch the bark as I went from branch to branch.

Up ahead I could see the lights of our house to show the way home. Mom was on the porch sitting her rocking chair sewing. Carefully, I jumped down and ran to the porch and sat down on the step. She looked at me as I yawned. Dad appeared from behind the house scratching his head. Once again I yawned as dad came over and smiled.

Dad and I are unable to speak. When my father was with his master he demanded that as punishment for talking out of turn was to lose his vocal cords so they were surgically removed. Dad had mine removed by mom because he thought I would learn his ways better than with them.

I whistled for Weylin, my wolf pup I had rescued. He came running then jumped up and knocked me down as I stood up and walked away from the porch a little. All I could here were yelps of happiness and clucking to try and get him off. "Brites, your father and I have some gifts for you. We wish to test you to see if you can find your way using the directions we taught you. If you make it there we will see you in two days after."

Quietly, I stood up with Weylin and walked up to the porch with dad. "Here is my gift to you." I took the black cloth and stretched it apart. What I held was a suite made for me with gloves in its pockets. The whole thing was pitch black as though it was made of the sky on a starless night. "It has built in armor that won't injure you while you move and it isn't that heavy." I put the suite on to find it fit perfectly over my gray t-shirt and khaki shorts.

I looked up at mom to find tears falling down her face. Carefully, I gave her a hug and she smiled into my shoulder. My dad tapped my shoulder and I pulled away from mom and looked at dad. In his hand were a sword and some kind of black shoes. Hesitantly, I took the shoes and took off the old ones and put the new ones on. They were nice and comfy. I stood up and took the sword to find I knew which one it was. The Dragon's fire.

When my father was but six years of age he was told to climb a mountain. For twenty days he climbed up the mountain. When he reached the top he found a dragon surrounding a sword stuck in volcanic rock. Quietly, he walked up and pulled the blade out of the rock and looked at it. When he looked up he saw the dragon getting ready to blow fire. Quickly, he raised the sword to shield him. The dragon blew its fire but it did no damage. As fast as dad could he ran away with fear of being killed.

I pulled the sword out and tested its weight. Surprisingly, its weight was fit to what I needed to fight. Carefully, I sheathed the sword then put my fist in an open hand and bowed. Weylin bowed with me then we straightened. Next dad handed me an address and I took it quickly memorizing it for future reference. "Go to the place and ask for Brian. He knows that we are sending you and will be waiting for you. Don't let them tell you otherwise. Go southeast for ten days and you should be able to find it. When we get there do not treat us like we are your parents though. To you we will be your superiors."

I nodded then turned and ran into the woods. We didn't stop running until it was the next night and we stopped and slept for the whole night.

Five days later

We sat behind some bushes at the edge of the forest. In front of us was a huge place with a fence all around it. Ten guards stood on top of the towers at the corners of the fence. Weylin and I looked at eachother then stood up and stepped out of the tree line. Instantly, guards surrounded us and I looked at them with no emotion.

One of the guards stepped forward only to have a man in a gray tux pull him back and step forward. "Come. I will bring you inside and show you to your room." Toc and I exchanged glances of shock and amusement. The man turned and started walking away. Quietly, I followed from behind and he started speaking.

"You sure are silent. Is it with shock, fear, or just plain amusement?" He turned to me and I lifted my head up high enough and he frowned. "We try so hard to prevent people from getting that done." He sighed and started walking yet again.

Weylin began growling and his hackles rose. The man leading us came to my side. "What is he growling at?" I pointed and Weylin ran towards what he thought as a threat. Quietly, I went after him just like in the woods when we would track down dad for fun. When I caught up to him I noticed Weylin was attacking another ninja that was wearing complete red as though he had slaughtered an entire village and soaked his clothes in their blood. His black hair was cut short so that it wasn't in his face when he needed to be quick. I noticed his blue eyes seemed like mini lakes of clear water.

The escort came up from behind and coughed. I whistled and Toc came to my side still growling. We took out our swords and got ready to attack. As I pulled my sword out his expression changed. "The Dragon's fire, but how did you get it? They say it's been lost to all for centuries." Toc howled and I looked at him with a smile. He stopped and wagged his tail.

Quickly, I took out ten ninja stars. One by one I threw them straight and true at my marks. The ninja was stuck to the wall. Soldiers stood behind me whispering as I turned away and walked out of the area. "Holder of the Dragon's fire, I'm not finished with you yet." I took out another star and turned to him. With a quick toss the star landed not two inches from his head. All around came the sounds of shocked soldiers and some who were annoyed.

Before anyone could stop me I turned and walked away. Once I was far enough so that they couldn't see me I turned and took a deep breathe. "Why don't you speak?" I turned to the voice and glared. This boy looked about my age. His blonde hair gleamed in the sun. His brown eyes reminded me of mud in spring right after we had a heavy snow. He wore only an army uniform. "Answer me when-." He stopped speaking and stared at my throat.

"I'm sorry." He turned his head away and I jumped onto the roof and began to walk on it like a cat. "Where did you go?" I rolled my eyes and jumped down by Weylin. The boy ran towards us then stopped five feet away. "My name is Cadman." I nodded then turned and walked away without telling him my name. "Captain Brian, sir."

I turned and looked at the captain. His short red hair and blue eyes made him look patriotic. He wore a black tux unlike the last man I saw who brought me to this camp. "Major Brites. Welcome to our camp." I nodded while Cadman stared in shock. "This is specialist Cadman." He shook my hand still looking shocked by what he just heard.

"Relax, Cadman. She just transferred for a year or two. The government said she is perfect for our work, and if I don't like what she can do; I can send her home in a year or two." Cadman nodded then turned and walked away. "This must be Weylin. Right?" I nodded and Weylin barked while wagging his tail. The General of the Army smiled at him then looked at me. "Has anyone showed you to your courters?" I shook my head and he started walking up ahead. He led me to a house at the corner of camp and we went inside.

The inside was pure white with designs of what ninjas have and what they look like. "This is the hallway to your left is the family room and to your right is the dining room." I walked into the Family room and found beautiful couches made of wood and leather. There was a love seat, a one seater, and a three seater. On the far corner is a fireplace with a picture of a battle scene hanging over it.

I walked over to the dining room and found a pure red oak table with beautiful chairs carved with unique designs etched into the wood. As I looked around I found a cabinet with an expensive china set. There were also two doors in there. One led to the kitchen the other was to the patio.

"Let's go upstairs, shall we?" Quietly, I walked behind him to find a hall of ten maybe fifteen doors. Each one had a number on it. "This house has ten other people too so you will need to do your best not to make a racket although they can't complain because you're a higher rank then all of them." I nodded and he led me to a room with the number three on it. He opened it and I walked inside to find a bed and a dresser. As I walked farther in I found a sword rack with to swords and a sharpening stool.

"Your father recommended I get those for you. Well, I must be off try not to get into too much trouble. At ten in the morning is the room inspections if you don't pass you are going to be sleeping outside for the night after cleaning your room." I nodded and he picked up his wrist and looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, Brites, but I must be going." I smiled and he turned then left.

Slowly, Weylin and I left our room and walked outside. Cadman stood outside looking at the sky. He turned to me and smiled. "Major Brites, I was told to bring you down to weapons practice to see how good you are. I nodded and we made our way down to the practice area.

I could see no women among the men. With a smile I picked up a machine gun and took aim at a target and fired. Someone gasped as I let up and went to return the gun. "She didn't miss even one bullet to hit the target." I put the gun away and walked around to find something else to work with that I've never seen before or haven't had practice with. "Major Brites, give this a try." Specialist Cadman handed me a bag of arrows and a bow. I took them and walked away so I was five hundred feet away from the target.

"Clear the area!" I waited till everyone moved out of my direct target and then set up an arrow. Everyone watched as I let one arrow fly and it hit the center of the target dead on. I did the same with five others. Quietly, I went and retrieved them then put them back in the bag and put them away. "Someone want to compete against her?" I turned to the specialist and glared. Weylin growled then sat down as I patted his head.

"Major Brites, take a break or you'll freak out the rookies." I smiled and nodded then turned and left the practice area. "Cadman, you stay here and practice, General's orders." Weylin and I kept quiet as we walked into the sunlight yet again. "Hey, Major!" I turned to Cadman running towards me. "Conall wishes for you to come back after eighteen hundred hours." I nodded and Cadman ran back inside. Weylin snorted and began to explore ahead of me as I walked around.

"Hey, you!" I turned to a man in a gray uniform. His hair was shaved off his head and he had gray eyes. I looked at his badge to find none it was a private the lowest of the ranks. Weylin growled at him until he stopped running towards me. "Sorry, Major Brites. I was told to escort you to see the doctor."

He laughed as I rolled my eyes to the sky and down again. "My name is Drostan." Weylin ran up ahead and I whistled till he came back carrying a sword. "Where did he get that from?" I ran halfway to him and saw a patch of red. Weylin dropped the sword and I stooped to pick it up and ran to the red patch. There lay the man from earlier.

I threw him over my shoulder and motioned Drostan to lead the way. He walked up ahead and I followed. Suddenly, the man moaned. I snapped my fingers till Weylin barked and the man turned and looked at me as I put the guy down. He nodded and started running the way we were supposed to go. The guy opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You!" He tried to push me away as I handed the sword to Weylin and motioned him to run. "Why do you always find me?" I smacked him and he yelped in shock. I stood up as two men and Drostan came towards us. "We'll take him off your hands, Major." They put cuffs on him then picked him up and threw them over his shoulder. His question still in my mind I followed at a farther distance so I could think on it.

"Major Brites, come this way please." I followed a redheaded nurse into a room that seemed to be huge. "Can you have your dog go outside and we'll have him checked up on his shots and see if he has any illnesses?" I clucked while pointing out the door and he left with his tail between his legs. "You two have always been together haven't you?" I nodded and the nurse smiled. "Might as well keep him in here, but make sure he doesn't make a mess." I whistled and he came to my side and lied down.

The nurse began by checking my blood pressure and pulse. Each time she had to do it twice for some odd reason. "Your blood pressure is very good which you are the first I know who has a good one. The pulse is very low to the point I thought you were asleep even though your eyes are open."

She took out ten injections and put them into one shot tube. I gulped and eyed the needle with unease. "It's okay it will hurt only a minute." She pulled my sleeve up and I gasped as she put the needle into my shoulder. She laughed as I frowned and started rubbing my shoulder in pain. "Come now it wasn't that bad now was it." I glared and then stood up and walked out the door to find other soldiers staring at me.

"I'm guessing you don't tolerate pain?" I glared at the men until they looked away then I walked out of the hospital. Weylin had to stay behind to get his shots and checkup. Suddenly, I heard a squeal and I ran inside to find Weylin trying to run away from the needle in his butt. I whistled then patted on the table he was supposed to be on. "Thank goodness. This wolf is hard to make sit still." Weylin jumped up and lied down.

His little ears went back as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Will he let me?" I nodded and the lady quickly finished giving him his shot. He whined in pain but stayed still. "How long have you had him for?" There was a calendar next to the door and I took two months in my hand. "Well it's a wonder why he is so young. What happened to his mother?" I pretended to shoot myself in the head then pretended to die. "Oh, the poor thing, it's a wonder he's so close to you."

I nodded then started walking out of the room with Weylin. The men chuckled as we past them at least until Weylin got ticked and started chasing them into silence. As he ran past me I grabbed his ruff and picked him up. Careful of his nails I carried him outside. Once inside I lifted him so his face was even with mine. He tried to lower his head and pressed his ears to his head. With anger I went into the army store and went to the cashier.

"Well, what can I do for you?" I pointed Weylin then to my neck. "Yep, we have collars. Later you can exchange it for a larger one. Here's a chain and bed while I'm at it. The General had ordered all of this stuff for you a while ago and it just came in." He handed me a box. "I put the collars inside the box. Have a great day." I walked out of the store and made my way back to my room.

Weylin whimpered as I put the collar on him and then unpacked the bed and put it next to mine. Next I unpacked his food and water dishes and put his dog food in my dresser. I put the dishes by my dresser as a reminder then I put the chew bone on his bed. At last I had finished unpacking and put the leash on him and picked up the garbage box and carried it back to the store.

"Thank you, I could always use a box to send stuff back in." I nodded then left with an unwilling Weylin. Everyone stared at Weylin as we past because he was unwilling to follow on a leash. When I looked at him he folded his ears down because he was sorry. After a while, I took him to our room and left without him.

Unhappy of how bad Weylin acts on a leash I went onto the roofs of buildings to get around. Looking up at the sun I saw I better get to the practice area. I ran from roof to roof until I was across from the practice area. Only then did I jump down and walk inside. "Major Brites, right on time." I nodded and looked around to find ten men standing around.

"These men will be your hand to hand combat buddies and then you have the targets. Have fun." I watched him walk behind a glass wall with a sneer on his face. "Begin." The men came at me as I took my sword and hung it on the wall. Everyone looked confused as I jumped onto the ceiling and cornered them right on the start.

They tried to hit me but I was quick on my feet. For every punch they tried to do I hit ten in return. "Okay, that's enough for today. Major Brites, come back same time tomorrow for further practice." I nodded and helped the men stand up with a smile. "Is this how it feels to get beat by a girl?" They laughed as I walked out of the building and ran home.

When I got there I found Weylin whining as I entered. He had gotten tangled in his leash while playing with it. Carefully, I unraveled him and put the leash on the dresser. That's when I realized I forgot my sword. Running with Weylin off the leash by my side I ran back to the practice room and grabbed it. Then men stared as I quickly fastened it to my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at them and they smiled with a couple chuckles. Weylin followed me out of the building as I jumped onto the roof.

Weylin seemed happy to be off the leash and enjoyed his collar. I tried to take his collar off but he whined and started licking my face. Finally, I gave up on trying taking it off. We sat on the roof watching the sunset in silence so pure and beautiful. After it set we walked to our room and went inside.

The instant I lied down I was asleep.

Five days later

I sat on the roof of a building playing fetch with Weylin when I saw a shadow running from building to building. Quickly, I ran after it without it turning to look. After a bit, I knew who it was and ran even faster and tackled it to the ground playfully. There we were wrestling for fun with men walking by pretending not to notice. Finally, dad and I stood up and dusted ourselves off.

Weylin trotted up to me and growled at dad until I grabbed his scruff. He had grown to my knee since we had left home. Dad motioned that he had read the reports that the practice arena had sent to him were shocking. I kept a straight face and nodded in agreement. "Colonel Bran, Major here is ahead of every fighting unit we have. She even defeated a whole unit by being on the ceiling."

Cadman came running towards us as fast as he could. Once he was in front of us I turned and left without hesitation. Weylin was on my heels looking around for something to attack most likely. Suddenly, Weylin took off after a tumbling bush. People who watched him started laughing as he bounced it into the air with his nose then treated it like a ball for our exercises.

After I got bored he came to me and we walked around in search of something to do until it was time for practice. "Hey, Major Brites!" I turned to Drostan and smiled. "I came to see if you wanted to race me on the climbing wall." Without looking at Weylin I started running in the direction of the climbing wall. Drostan fell behind after a couple of seconds. "Hey, slow down, there isn't a fire."

I pretended to be in slow motion to tease him. "I didn't mean that slow." I smiled and went at his pace. We tied in racing into the area. "Kearney, we have another that wants to compete!" He turned to us and looked at me slyly. "Little girls aren't allowed in this area." He walked up to me and held out his hand. I took it and twisted it behind his back in an unforgivable brace. "Sorry!" I let go and smiled at him with kindness. "Sorry, we should have warned you that she is one of our best fighters."

The man's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "A girl is the best we have!" I walked past him and grabbed a rope without anything to hold me up. "At least put on the harness." Weylin growled as he came over to me with a harness. "Let her be and watch her go." Kearney looked at me in pure hatred and then turned and walked to the desk. "Go!"

With great gust of speed I began the climb of a sixty foot climbing wall. With every second the men were falling behind me. Below I could see a crowd starting to form as I stopped for a second to take my glove off and put it in my pocket. I was halfway there when next to me came a snap. The rope started to fall and I grabbed it with my ungloved hand. Someone screamed then I heard a grunt from below.

"Someone get him down from there and we'll restart the competition." Carefully, I started climbing down while hanging onto his rope until I felt his weight slacken. "He's good!" I pushed off and dropped down. Weylin came to my side as I landed on one knee. "Thanks." I nodded and stood up. "What kind of stunt were you pulling up there, Brites?" Quietly, I straightened myself to my full height to find I was an inch taller than him.

Weylin began to growl and the man I saved stepped up from behind. "If you have a problem with her then you have a problem with me." "Is there a problem Major?" I turned to my mother and then back to the man. He stared at me in shock just like the guy I saved. "We need to get those vocal cords fixed and soon." My mom began to chuckle then came and led me away.

"The doctors are ready to operate if you want them to." I nodded and we began the walk to the hospital. "It'll hurt for a day or two and you can't talk for a while but at least you can answer people again." I nodded as we walked inside. The nurse at the desk looked at me then at the dog and smiled. "Major Brites, come this way and we'll start the surgery."

The nurse gave me a shot as I lied down on the table and I began to fall asleep. Weylin whined until I signed him to stop the noise and behave. Next thing I know is everything is black and I'm sleeping.

Ten hours later

"Good morning, Major Brites." I slowly opened my eyes then carefully rubbed them. Everyone came into focus as I sat up slowly. "Please, lie down." I looked at the nurse and raised an eyebrow. "Has she ever listened well enough to do what anyone says half the time?" The nurse sighed in defeat. "You win, General Brian." I stood up and looked around for Weylin. "Weylin, where are you boy?"

Everyone stared in shock as I called my wolf pup by name. When he didn't come I decided it's best to whistle for him. A shrill whistle split through the air then I heard nails on tile as he came running. Everyone laughed as Weylin jumped on me making me fall backwards. That's when I noticed some blood on his neck.

I pushed Weylin down then looked over his neck. The blood was his blood. "What happened to you, boy?" He whined and I knew that someone tried to take him away from me. "We were trying to move him away from you but he went wild and tried to attack. He is really attached to you to the point he wouldn't allow us to take you out of the room." I growled in frustration and stood up. The doctor looked at me then back up. "Have you ever thought that he was scared of what was going on? He's only two months old. What would you feel in his place?"

The doctor looked away with shame as I pulled the needles out of me. "You aren't leaving this room, Major Brites." I turned to the general. "Some things are easier to do when you aren't confined to a small room." Half the people in the room seemed to go into thought. "I give her leave if she wishes but she must come back at oh eight hundred on the dot." I nodded and noticed someone had already dressed me.

Quietly, we made our way out of the room with people following us. "Whoa. You're not allowed out of the hospital until the doc-." She turned to see the doctor shaking his head at her. "Fine act that way." I walked out of the hospital and yawned. "You just woke up and yet you're still tired. What is wrong with this picture?" I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. Cadman started following me and I began to move even faster.

Finally, I had enough and jumped onto the roof. Weylin followed with ease, but Cadman couldn't even reach. I walked out of sight of him and lied down. Weylin started growling as I heard some footsteps. Quietly, I stood and turned to find the figure of the man from earlier this week. "So we once again meet, Major Brites. I am Adler of Snake Corp."

I didn't answer as he took out his sword out. He took a step towards me then he jumped into the air at me. Quickly, I grabbed my sword and stopped his attack as he came down. Before he realized what was happening I tangled his sword in mine and pulled it out of his grasp. Weylin grabbed his out of the air and I threw mine towards him then whistled five times.

Weylin disappeared onto the ground as Adler struck me on my back. I fell off the roof and onto the ground. Suddenly, I felt someone throw me over their shoulder as I blacked out.

Five hours later

"A prime specimen but not good enough for what I need her for. Maybe I can make her into a servant." Someone chuckled darkly as I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in a cement cell with a steel door. The only reason I could hear them was because of the barred window.

"Well, I think she has woken up at last." Before they could see me I jumped onto the ceiling and looked down. I had noticed a huge pipe while I was listening. It was big enough to hide behind if my hair didn't give me away. Quietly, I hid on the top and pulled my hair onto my mouth like a gag.

"She was here a minute ago! Where did-?" I heard a sickening smack then a thud. "If you hid her I will kill you personally. If she got away you will die. If you allow her to get away you better hope she is nicer than I will be if I manage to find you again." Another thud then there was the clicking of heels on cement.

Quietly, I jumped down to find Adler lying on the floor surrounded by blood. He moaned as I picked him up in both arms and began to run through the halls and out the door marked exit. Villains are so stupid sometimes. I lied him against the wall and took in my surroundings.

We were in a desert or a beach. It is hard to tell if the blue is a mirage or not. Adler opened his eyes as I looked around the area for any clues of where we are. Suddenly, I saw a tumble weed go in front of me. Talk about old western stile. Carefully, I picked Adler up against his will and began running across the desert. Its dry air making it hard to breath and making the moisture on me evaporate.

"Leave me here to die." I glared at the boy till he was silent. Up ahead I saw vehicles coming our way. Closing my eyes and looking down at my arm I saw it was bleeding. Never have I seen my own blood before. Gently, I put Adler down and looked at the blood oozing down my arm from a tear in my sleeve.

"'Have you never seen blood before?" I shook my head and sat down watching the blood run down slowly. "Get away from him!" I stood up and got ready to fight. "I claim him as my prisoner and I shall do what I think best for his torture. Any who try to overrule my command shall deal with my wrath." My mother looked at me in fury.

My dad seemed to smile and nod agreement. Mom picked up a walkie-talkie and started talking into it. Suddenly, she began to frown in disappointment. "Alright, General Brian, I'll allow her to have him then." I smiled slightly but then let it disappear as I picked Adler up and got into the car.

Carefully, I sat down and allowed him to use my lap as a pillow. "Be silent, Adler." Adler was about to say something to me but I had pressed a finger to his lips. Dad came to my side and looked over my shoulder. I winced in pain then watched the blood forming again. He walked up to mom then came back with wrap and a liquid I knew all too well from when Weylin was a pup and he had gotten cut on his shoulder.

I eyed the liquid with caution as dad put a cotton ball to it and tipped it over then back again. Holding my arm as I tried to get away he put it to my shoulder and I gasped in pain. Mom watched from the driver seat as I fought blacking out again. Dad nodded when he thought he could take it off then he tore my sleeve off and began to wrap it tightly.

"I'll finish wrapping her if you would like?" Dad looked at Adler then nodded as he stood up and began to walk out of the back of the car. Closing my eyes I waited for the dizziness to disappear. "Don't close your eyes unless you never wish to come back." I opened my eyes to find him kneeling by my arm and gently wrapping it. "Don't worry, I've done this before on… a friend when I was… three."

He finished and stood up wincing. Helping him sit I began to feel his ribs to find they were only bruised. "Don't worry he was scared to really hurt me. I have more power than he does thankfully." I stood up and sat against the cold wall close to where mom and dad where siting. "I know how that feels." He gently touched my shoulder but the touch was burning hot.

Suddenly, he pulled away and I could feel dad coming back towards us. He knelt down and felt my forehead as I closed my eyes against the burning sensation. "Don't touch, Adler." I reached out and grabbed my father's hand and looked him in the eye. My father gulped and nodded as though in fear.

I let go of his hand and sighed with a wince. Something told me there were more damage then what they thought. "Adler, pick up Brites and get up here." He carefully picked me up and we walked out through the front of the vehicle with my friends surrounding us. "Brites! No, Brites!" I didn't want to move because of the pain and burning. Finally, I felt myself tip into the blackness with relief as Drostan called for me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to Adler lying in a bed close by. No machines were hooked up to him compared to me. Carefully, I sat up with the beds help and blinked a couple of times to get my surroundings. "It's the hospital. You almost died of a fever and that wound kept bleeding." Adler stood up and came to my side. Gently, he put a hand to my forehead. He sighed with relief and I closed my eyes at the soft cool feeling of his hand.

"She's in -." I opened my eyes to see an open mouthed doctor. "You're not allowed to be by her. What if you slipped a vial to her lips or…or-." Against my bodies protests I stood up. The doctor nodded in comprehension. "Alright I understand what you mean. Lie down before I have to call in Drostan." I laughed at the threat as though it was nothing. "Call him in any way. Knowing him he is full of worry." Before the doctor even called Drostan strolled in.

"Major Brites, thank the goddess you're okay." I tried to fight against Adler as he tried to get me to sit down at least. In the end he won the battle. "Adler, I'll sit or stand when I feel like it." Everyone besides me started laughing. "What's so funny?" They avoided my eye contact. "For right now your strength is that of a six year old in a normal case. You are way out of the ordinary." I rolled my eyes and once again stood up and walked to the bathroom while taking needles out of me.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Quickly, I got dressed and found the hole in my sleeve was gone. Slowly, I checked over my suite then nodded to myself as I walked out of the bathroom. "Stubborn little girl." I looked at the doctor then rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. "Wait for me!" I stopped and turned to see Adler with a needle in his hand.

Before he could catch me I took off running out of the hospital and onto the roofs. "Brites, you know you need this shot so come and deal like it like a woman." I heard Weylin below. Stopping I saw someone trying to drag him into a kennel in the back of a truck. "Stop! Leave my wolf alone!" The man turned to see me as I ran towards my beloved wolf.

The man tried to stop me but I dodged him and managed to get Weylin off the leash. He came out and looked at me then knocked me down. I laughed as he attacked me with kisses. "General Bran said to send him to the forest to go feral." Weylin whined and sat down. Gently, I petted his head. "So the General wishes to get rid of me too then." The man looked shocked at my boldness. "No, just the wolf due to what he is."

I looked at the man with annoyance. "If he gets rid of Weylin then he gets rid of me with him. I'm Weylin's only family left the rest was killed by my father." The man sighed then looked at the truck. "Go tell the General." Weylin followed as I ran to the head office.

"I wish to speak to General Brian." The office lady nodded and I went in. "So you found your wolf." I nodded with a glare in my eye. "He is my family and I'm all he has. Send him to the wild he'll die and I will make sure I die too." The general looked shocked then sighed. "Go with him and we'll call if we need you. Take the Snake Corp. guy with you."

I didn't answer as I turned and ran to the truck. The man was waiting as I walked up to him and took my wolf out of the car. "We'll walk into the forest on our own thank you." I began to walk with Weylin up ahead. He was eager to be rid of this place as was I. Suddenly, dad was by my side. He handed me two swords. They were Adler's and my swords that Weylin had taken. I took them from dad "Catch." I threw Adler's sword over my shoulder then looked at dad.

Like me dad seemed to trust Adler. Quietly, I hugged dad then turned and walked into the woods. Weylin was patient with me as I tried to keep up with his speed like I usually could. Finally, I stopped after a day of running. I sat down in exhaustion while Adler and Weylin kept moving on. Silently, I lied down and fell asleep at the base of a tree.

The next day

I woke to the song birds in the sky. Slowly, I stood up and stretched all the aches and pains in my back and neck. No one had come back for me so that means either something bad happened or they thought I stopped for a water break or something like that and kept moving.

Quickly, I started running in the direction of home. I didn't stop at night or during the day in fear of losing my friend and family. At last I stopped at the entrance of the house and sat in mom's chair. My breath had been heavy since yesterday night. Was I getting even worse? I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Brites, are you okay?" I opened my eyes to Weylin and Adler staring at me. Carefully, I stood up and looked around. It looked like they had cut some trees down in the woods and built some things out of stone. "Tired, warm, and you had me worried." Quietly, I walked inside to find the family room had no furniture. The kitchen was the same as always but the bedrooms had nothing in them either.

Every piece of furniture that was in here was gone except the kitchen. We haven't even been gone that long. "My bed is… gone. Everything I've made… gone." I went to the porch and sat on the step. "What do you mean gone? We have only been here two days and everything was in there when we showed up." I looked at Adler knowing what happened. "I'm going to have to make everything once again."

For the first time in months I picked up an axe and went to a tree a little ways away and began to cut at it. Adler watched with shock as I let it fall to the ground then began chiseling at it. Weylin came to my side and brought me some water. "You really did make the furniture didn't you?" I looked up at him and nodded.

Before I was six years old our house burnt down so when we began to build again I was the one in charge of the furniture. After a while, my muscles became harder from how long and hard I worked at it. I can still remember my father and mother watching me from a distance as I started making the chairs and her rocking chair.

I looked up at the sky to find I had been working for at least half the day already. Quickly, I started chopping off some of the end and started adding little details into the wood. "Here, let me help you." Adler sat down next to me and started working with the wood. He seemed to be doing it for the glory instead of the fun.

"Stop before you hurt something." He looked at me then sighed as I began to carefully etch into it to make angles and designs. "Sorry, I'll work on something else then." He stood up and started towards the part I had hacked off. "If only your father was here like the last time I needed him." I turned to Adler in surprise. "When I was two your father was fifteen and he helped me out of many things. See when I no older than one and a half my mother threw me into the street.

"She didn't want me anymore was the way I understand it. For a while I walked along the road by myself. Always hungry and crying because ladies wouldn't help me by giving me some food. When your father found me I was laying on the side of the road close to death and a mother wolf was standing guard over me.

"The way he put it when he would motion me the stories was, 'As I came closer the mother wolf seemed to look into my soul. When she thought I would take care of you she started pulling back her ears and picked you up. Slowly, she brought you to me and I gently took you. I knew what it was like to be in the streets for that's what I was doing at that time.'

"Your father was the only one besides you who has always trusted me and I tried never to sever that bond we had. The only thing was something went wrong at one point and he began to stop trusting me then I was cast out. After a while, I forgot what it was like to have a friend to look out for me until… I saw you almost five years ago now."

I watched him as he hacked a chunk off the tree a little ways away and then began to build a love seat while I made a three seater. "I remember saving you from a bear that was close by and you were heading right towards him." That day came to my mind very quickly. I was running from my mom who wanted me to learn how to shoot a gun. Up ahead I could hear a roar and then a thud. My feet kept me going though and I ran straight into a tree as I looked over my shoulder. When mom found me I was sitting up dazed and scratches were everywhere on the side of my head.

I finished the three seater and picked it up on my own. "Here let me help you." Gently, Adler took the back of the seat and together we brought it inside the house then we went back outside. Quietly, I went to finish off the tree we cut down. Adler went to finish the seat he was making.

"Finished the chair, at last, I was getting tired of this." He picked up the chair and started walking to the house as I put in some more details into my chair. I looked up after a couple minutes to find Adler lying face down on the stair case. The chair he had worked so hard on lying on its side inside the house.

Quickly, I ran to his side and looked around to find Weylin was lying down as well. I picked Adler up. Carefully, I brought him inside and put him on our new chair with blankets I kept hidden under a floor bored in my room. His shoulder had a letter 'M' on it. I walked outside and went to Weylin to find he was dead.

Tears spilt out of my eyes as pain erupted in my shoulder. I turned to find mom with a clean blade in her hand and a blade in my shoulder. Quietly, I stood and stared at my mother. She was possessed by anger at me. Slowly, I took out three stars and threw them at her as dad ran out of the trees. Mom looked down at her blood and then her eyes rolled into her head as she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry dad, but she shouldn't have struck me or Weylin. We have done no wrong until now." He nodded and hugged me.

Suddenly, he stiffened and let go. In the center of his back was a blade that mom had in her hand. I watched him fall on top of mom and his eyes disappeared into his head behind his graying mask of metal and fabric. "Father, please wake up! Weylin!" Tears fell down my face as I stood up and carefully went into the house. Adler was sitting up and looking around in confusion.

"Your mother attacked me on the steps, but how did I end up here?" I gently pushed him down and then stood up and walked away. "Come here." I turned and went to his side. "Turn around please." Careful of my shoulder I turned as he gasped. "Your mother did this." A tear slid down my face as I looked at him. "Weylin too…. She had killed. He didn't make it though."

He grabbed one of the blankets and then grabbed the end of the dagger. Pin engulfed me as Adler carefully pulled the dagger out of my right shoulder. "I'm sorry, Brites." I turned towards him and gently hugged him. Adler smiled and gently hugged me back while holding the blanket on my shoulder. "I was so scared. I killed my mother who in turn killed my father right in front of my eyes." Adler pulled back and looked at my face.

Gently, he whipped the tears from my eyes. "Shhh, there is nothing we can do except burry them as soon as we get a chance." He stood up and put my hand to the blanket. The image of my father dying replayed itself in my head as I sat there. Adler went into the back rooms and came back with the first aid kit. "Turn so I can clean you up." I did as he said and he tore some of my suite away from my wound.

"This may sting but try to stay still." He tore more cloth away until my whole arm up to my shoulder was bare. I watched him take out the painful liquid and started putting a little at a time on my shoulder. My nails dug into my legs until he finished with it. Carefully, he started wrapping the bandage around my shoulder and waist with my help. "That should do it. Mine I'll address later since it isn't that bad." He helped me stand then picked up the chair and put it where the last one was.

"Come on, before animals go for them." I picked up the blade and walked outside. Listening as he was talking I could hear a sniffing sound of a wolf. The white wolf looked at me as I walked out then it ran into the woods. Adler and I ran to the bodies and he went inside and grabbed a shovel. He came out and went to the edge of the woods and began to dig for their graves.

Against my shoulder's protests I picked up my father and brought him to Adler. Next I went to Weylin and rubbed my hand over his soft hide. He was so young yet and yet acted so old. Gently, I picked him and carried him over to Adler. He had just finished dad's grave and was burring him. I went and found a big boulder and put it behind his head. "Bye dad. I'll miss you."

Adler started on the next one. "I'm going to have to go to the General and tell him that their dead." Adler looked at me sadly. Suddenly, the white wolf was back this time holding a black puppy. She came up to me and put it by my feet. Slowly, she retreated until I couldn't see her any longer. "I'll take care of him." Adler stared at the pup then seemed to be thinking. "That was the same wolf that took care of me for a month or two before I almost died."

I smiled and carefully picked up the little puppy. "I'll name you Deverell." The puppy whined and I put him down. Slowly, I made my way to my dead mother's side. I picked her up then dropped her screaming. Adler came running to my side as I fell to the ground and scooting backwards. "She's… She's… She's alive!" He took my dagger and poised it over her heart. "This is for killing my friend." I heard a sickening crack then she became still and white.

Adler picked me up and took me inside. The pup unsteadily followed us at his own pace. "Deverell, you need a hand up these stairs?" The puppy snorted and jumped up them on his own. Adler looked shocked but then shrugged. He closed the door as we went inside. I could feel him put me down on the couch and Deverell jumped up next to me and whined.

Looking down at Deverell I gently picked him up and put him in my lap. The puppy turned in circles then lied down and I gently petted him. "Look at me, Brites." I looked at him but I wasn't seeing him I was seeing the death that I saw today. "She's gone and done for. Please, come back to your old self again." His gentle eyes looked into my soul of which recognized him. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find him smiling.

"What did I miss something funny?" Deverell barked and went to his hind legs and started licking my face. I smiled and picked him up and cradled him in my arm. "Come on, it's almost midnight and you look exhausted. We stood up and went outside and finished our last chair. Adler carried it inside himself. "Sleep, I'll watch over everyone."

Deverell and I walked over to the love seat and lied down. Soon we were fast asleep and nightmare passed before my sleeping eyes.

Sometime later

"Brites, wake up! Brites, it's okay." I opened my eyes from a nightmare gasping for air. Deverell whined and bit my hand. "Ow, I'm awake, Deverell." The puppy licked the wound and I smiled. I stood up and walked to my room. Under one of my floor boards was another suite from two years ago. Carefully, I pulled it out and slowly dragged it onto my body. On the shoulder was what I hated the most though. Because mom believed me special she had sewed on a lion.

I pulled off the tiger to find there was a note underneath. 'If you found this it is because you really hate that lion I sewed on. Most likely I have lost it by know with jealousy of how your father is always with you and looking out for you. Here is a warning look out for Adler he is not who you think he is. When your father had found him he had a white wolf standing over him.

'That is a bad omen but if you don't believe me than have fun being dead.' I crumpled up the paper and threw it out the window with all my might. "Why should you care mom?" I spited at the direction of the note then turned and walked out of the room and went into mom and dads. Dad had nothing but swords in here but mom had a needle thread and a sign of a wolf.

Carefully, I picked up the wolf sign and started sewing it onto my suite's shoulder. Five times I managed to poke myself with the needle. Finally, I finished sewing and tied the string. Quickly, I grabbed the scissors and cut off the extra string then sat down on the ground. "So this is where you've been." I looked up and smiled at Adler.

"Mom had altered the way that dad thought of you." He frowned and sat down next to me on the ground. "What do you mean?" His hand wrapped around my shoulder and brought me closer. "She told dad that the wolf was the sign of evil. He must have discovered later that it wasn't true. Especially, if I trust you as much as I do." Adler looked down at me as I stared off into the distance. "But why would she do that? I know why she wanted to kill me which are a bunch of lies most likely."

I looked at Adler and smiled. He had bandaged his back and had kept his shirt off. Surprisingly, he was way warmer than most people are. "Adler, are you feeling alright?" I felt his forehead to find it was burning hot. He raised his eyebrow in confusion as I stood up and went into Dad's closet and took out his medicine.

My dad had medicine for everything from fevers to poison. I took the fever one and poured a little into Adler's mouth like dad had done for mom then took the poison just in case and rubbed it onto his wound. Adler winced and then smiled a reassuring smiled at me. "I'm fine. Just tired is all." Rolling my eyes I stood up and walked out of the room. "Okay, you sleep. I've got to go tell the General what happened. "Deverell will stay here unless he follows without me knowing. I'll try to hurry back." Deverell walked up to Adler and curled up into his lap.

Running across our land I discovered mom and dad had sent me on a goose chase when they had sent me to the General with the directions they gave me. I ran east instead of southwest and found it cut the time in half. I was at the place within three days. The guards challenged me as I came out of the woods. At least until they realized who I was. "Major Brites, sorry about that, we didn't know you were coming." I smiled at them. "No problem. I came to report of what has happened to the General." Their eyes got wide as they nodded. "Come this way, Major Brites."

I followed one of the African men. He led me right to the General who was doing drills with the whole squad of ground men. "Ah, someone who knows what to do compared to these runts. About time you came back." I nodded and put my hand above my eyebrow and ankles together. "At ease, Major Brites, what news do you bring me?"

Quietly, I put my hand to my side and let my body relax just a little. "Both my parents are dead, sir. Dad died trying to protect me from my mother and she stabbed his heart and still lived until we were going to bury her. I had picked her up and she was still lived. As I freaked out with shock Adler killed her. She had injured him and killed his friend, my father, and Weylin, my wolf pup."

Everyone stood up from doing pushups and stared at me in shock. "You mean she was finally jealous enough to take action." I nodded and he gulped. "If only I knew what she was up to. I might have been able to stop her." My boldness erupted from me. "If dad couldn't stop her than I know you wouldn't have even been able to do so if you wanted to."

He stood there looking as though I slapped him. Finally, he regained himself and glared. "Well it was better than Adler killing her. Now isn't it, Major Brites?" I glared at the General. "If it weren't for my father I wouldn't be here right now. If I hadn't looked up at Adler I wouldn't have known about anyone being here. Poor Weylin, he was but three months old how would you feel in my place if that was the only family member besides your father of which you could talk to and know he would understand."

The General looked away in shame as one of the soldiers came to my side. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room." I looked at him and shook my head. "No, I must get back to Adler. He and I were injured but I fear she put poison of some kind on the blade. He won't admit that he is in pain or feels sick." Everyone stared in shock as I walked away from them and headed out of the base.

Quickly, I began to run and run until I was home. Adler was lying on a couch shivering. I went to his side and gently touched his forehead. He was burning to the touch. Deverell was cuddled into his chest. "Oh, Adler, I shouldn't have left you." He opened an eye and smiled. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I curled up next to him. He had all except two blankets wrapped around him. "I'm fine. Just a little bug got to me."

He shivered again and I looked at him in worry. "No, it's not a bug. You and I both no it's poison that is doing this. Mom wanted you to have a long and painful death, just like she was-." Realization came to me that she may have poisoned me with a special poison. This poison was one that can take up to a month to kill you but will work faster as long as you move about. "Hello, Brites. What are you thinking about?" I turned to Adler. "She might have used a long term poison on me. It's one that takes up to a month and if you start moving then you can tell you have it after a little bit."

I coughed and covered my mouth with my hand. As I pulled my hand away from my mouth I looked down and saw blood in little spots. Either my insides were bleeding or she had done an internal poison. "What are you staring at?" I showed him my hand and he turned white. "You weren't joking were you?" Still staring at my hand I shook my head and looked at him.

"It'll only go downhill from here." I stood up and went to the medicine and put a little of the poison stuff on my tongue. Adler came to my side and pulled me close. "It is so cold in this house. Is there a thermostat in here?" Gently, I led Adler to the couch and lied down next to him. He grunted as I bumped his stomach with my elbow.

"Sorry." He chuckled and pulled me closer. "It's fine, just a tad bit of pain." Deverell came from under the couch and jumped up next to our feet. Adler stopped shivering and his breathing became deeper. "Sleep tight and be warm, my friend."

I stood up and walked outside to find that it was dark outside. Quietly, I sat down in mom's rocking chair and began to rock. At the edge of the woods I could see the white wolf coming towards me. Slowly, I stood and walked away from the light and towards her. Carefully, I kneeled and patted her head. "Your pup is inside with Adler helping him stay warm." She nodded like she understood.

As she turned and left I saw another little pup. This one was pure white. "Thank you. Please don't bring anymore after this unless I can find more room." She turned and nodded as I picked up the pup and went to the cabin. I put the little boy down by Deverell and yawned. While falling asleep I walked over to the love seat and lied down on it.

The white pup came to my side and I knew who he reminded me of. "I'll name you Keith. The only one that knows of that name and knows the power in it is dead. You don't let anyone use your name unless it is me. The holder of this name listened and acted like a human. He protected and followed me almost everywhere. Learn to do the same." The pup yipped as I yawned again. "Let's sleep young one." I closed my eyes and soon was asleep.

"Where did you come from? Did Weylin have puppies before he passed away?" I sat up and yawned. "The white wolf came back last night and brought the white one. I named him after, the male, Weylin." Adler rolled his eyes. "A simple yes or no would suffice." He sat down next to me as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"You're still weak. Go back to sleep." I nodded and lied back down as he stood up. "Yell if you need something." Raising my hand I found the pup was still where he fell asleep at. He stood up and licked my face. "No, I was planning on going back to sleep. Alright, let's go outside. I can sleep outside if I wanted to." The puppy yipped as I fallowed him into the sunlight. Deverell jumped off the couch and followed us. "Whoa, it's such a beautiful day out no wonder why you want to go outside." I sat down on a step and looked around. The pups went onto the ground and began to roughhouse.

I stood up and quietly jumped onto the roof. One of them must have seen me because I heard a yipping coming from below. Looking over the side I saw just what I wanted to see. "Go to the back of the house and try using the crates to get up here." The pup was literally jumping three feet into the air just to come by my side.

Standing and walking over to the back; I watched the puppies jump onto the crates then onto the roof. "Great job little ones. Don't worry, Keith. Weylin had to do it the same way." They yipped then whined as I jumped down from the roof. "Come on; just use the boxes to get down." I stood at the bottom and watched each one jump down and come to my feet.

They seemed to have built up more confidence which is just what I need in a ninja wolf. I motioned with my hand for them to stay and I walked over to a tree and hid in a branch that wasn't too high for them to jump. A short whistle and the pups came a yipping all the way to me. When they didn't see me Deverell kept running while Keith started sniffing.

Watching Keith I realized that he had the same motives as Weylin when I was teaching him. Suddenly, we looked into the woods as we heard a yelp of surprise. I jumped down and raced towards Deverell to find a wolf growling at him. "Leave him be." The wolf turned at the sound of my voice and slowly came towards me. It jumped and I punched it in the mouth. Watching it land on the ground the wolf took off running in fear and pain.

"Deverell, come with us and try to watch what Keith does." I motioned them to go to the house and Keith went to do my bidding as I jumped into a tree a little ways away from my scent trail. With yet another whistle the puppies came running. This time they were silent and were running with quiet movements. Keith and Deverell where working together in finding me. Deverell tracked me down while Keith smelled the air and saw me in the tree.

They jumped up to me and knocked me out of the tree. "You're not supposed to knock me down." I laughed and winced at the same time. "Come on; let's go and find Adler." Watching them work together was like watching two ninjas fight eachother. It was awesome. Usually two wolves that you train together won't work together at all. Adler was on the ground laughing as I approached. I looked on the other side of the log to find the puppies licking him to death.

"Get… Them… Off." I chuckled as I pulled the pups off. "Not funny." He frowned and had an angry look in his eye. "Okay, yesh, someone got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He glared at me. "No I didn't! You ticked me off with those stupid wolves of yours!" A tear went down my eye as I turned and walked away.

"Keep walking and don't come back! I don't need your help!" I tuned and stared at him. "Words are often regretted whether the person wishes to admit it or not." With that I turned and ran with the wolves by my side. Behind me I could hear him calling my name but I ignored him and his attitude. I didn't need someone who would get upset over the stupidest of things.

"Come on, boys. Let's get out of here." I grabbed my sword from the house with my gear that Adler had taken off me and left. We ran into the woods into the north. Adler wouldn't know how to get back if he followed too long. My days of exploring these trees made me remember one place he would never find unless a wolf helped him which is how I found this place last time.

"Almost there." We stopped running outside the place and I looked around. Adler was nowhere to be seen or heard. "Search around and see if anyone has followed us." The wolves went together to do my bidding. As they did that I went inside the place and looked around.

Its ceiling was high enough that I could stand up straight and not hit my head on anything. Everything that I had brought here for safe keeping was still here. I turned on the lamp enough so I could see what I needed to find. Blankets and pillows lay on the floor in a corner all stuffed with down of a goose. In another corner was the area for the pups to stay in for now.

Out of nowhere two little pups came running to me. I picked up Deverell and Keith with a gentle hug then put them down again. "Good boys. Don't make any noise while I go out and hunt for food. Stay hidden in here and don't come out. It's very important." Looking before I came out I spotted a foot of someone. I pulled the ceiling down and put the wood on top and locked it. Carefully, we ran to the very back of the cave and out the exit.

The pups were whining by the time we were a safe distance away. I turned and looked around I could see no one around us and heard nothing. Quietly, we made our way to a stream and I picked up the wolves. With them in my arms I crossed the stream and walked up on the other side. Yawning I put the pups down and started walking again. My marks were clear for all to see after we crossed. Carelessness is what my mother calls it. I was being careless of my surroundings.

A hand grabbed my arm as I started to fall. My eyes closed and the hand pulled me to the body. The pups growled and I could feel danger but I was too tired to fight back. "Hey, Briac what did you find there?" The person picked me up in a ruff way and carried me along. "A girl with two wolf pups who don't like me and by the looks of it she is a special ninja." The lady laughed and he joined in. "Put her in the trailer and tie her up."

Something must have hit the man because he dropped me and then cursed. "Something hit me." I cried out in pain as my shoulder hit the ground first. Suddenly, I heard a sword being drawn and then a couple of clangs then silence. "Shhh, I got you, Brites." The voice sounded so distant to my ears. My wolves were silent at the moment so I knew they were okay to be with. My tears stopped falling as I became unconscious from pain.

I opened my eyes to my house and Adler sitting at the end of the couch. Carefully, I sat up only to wince in pain. "You shouldn't move. The way they dropped you almost shattered your shoulder. Between that and you were still healing so now you have to remend yourself." He looked at me and I realized he had been crying. Gently, he pushed me back down and pulled the blankets up to my chin like dad would do for me.

"I'm sorry but I know it won't do much for you now." My eyes closed as a tear slid down my face from pain. "You're forgiven." He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Sleep my little wolf pup for tomorrow we have much to do." I opened my eyes to see him leave and my wolves came to my side. "Go and help him if he wants you to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke to silence. Nothing seemed to be breathing or moving. It was as though something was coming or was already here and had left. Quietly, I sat up and then carefully stood up and walked out the front door. The wolves were playing with each other as Adler came running towards us. The wolves stopped playing and turned to him. I grabbed my sword from besides the door and went outside. Behind Adler appeared a black wolf.

Sighing I walked off the step as Adler ran behind me. The pups growled at the wolf until I looked at them. Slowly, the black wolf approached me and I went to one knee. He stopped and cocked his head as if in confusion. Finally, the wolf nodded as if he understood and then turned and left. "How did you do that?" I stood up and dusted off my pants. "All wolves are to be retreated with respect. Think of how it would feel if they were to force their presence upon you against your will. It was your territory and now you will either have to move, kill the people, or have an understanding between the two."

Adler stared in silence as I approached the wolf pups and gently patted them. "Why don't they attack then?" I smiled and turned to him. "They are used to us to the point they can't live without us. If one of us were to leave they would track us down and bring us back to the other like a family should. The night I ran away they didn't mind because I wasn't that far away from here." Adler sighed and then looked at the direction he came from. "I'll go. Try working in the back and try not to distress any more animals."

The wolves followed me as I walked over to where Adler had been working. His tree had fallen right on top of a den and now the black wolf was trying to dig his mate out. "Help him." The pups went to join the wolf as I tried to move the tree off the den. Suddenly, the tree began to roll. The black wolf was on the other side with the pups. He picked up the pups and jumped over to me. I took the pups from him and gently hugged them then patted the wolf's big head.

He turned at the sound of his pups yipping and I moved away knowing the she- wolf wouldn't like me being around here anymore than I would a bear. "Come on let's go, boys." I put the pups down and we walked away from the den. The wolves didn't follow us as we walked down to the cabin. Quietly, I sat down in my mother's rocking chair and sighed. There was sweat on my forehead that shouldn't even be there after all I just did.

Adler came from the back of the house and came on to the porch. "You don't look to well." I raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "Come on, we best check on that wound or for all we know it could be infected." I followed Adler into the cabin and sat down on one of the stools he had made. He came out of a room with some wrap. Carefully, he lifted the wrap then sighed as if he had been holding his breath.

"It's not infected; you're just weak is all." I turned and punched him in the stomach. He fell down gasping. A small smile came to my face. In a faint voice he started talking. "I think I deserve that one and another when I can get up." His eyes had tears in them with disbelief. "I'm not weak just sick is all." My smile disappeared and I looked away. Something in my gut said something wasn't right at all.

"Come on let me finish fixing that wound and then I'll go back to making the bed." He gently unwrapped the rest of my wound and then put some medicine on it. I winced as the pain came back for a second as he rewrapped my wound with my help. "Adler, could I be… with child?" His pace slowed and his face became pail. "What do you mean?"

His voice was the same but he seemed unsure of himself. "Well, everything I do seems to take away my energy even the smallest of things." Adler went to his knees in front of me. "You might just be. It would make a lot of sense. He looked at me and sighed. "And the father would be me." I stared at him in complete shock. "The day I had fought with you last. When I found you were unconscious…" He tailed off from there and I closed my eyes as it started to add up. "But that was only a month or so ago." He looked up at me.

"The scientists ejected you with a hormone that would speed up anything including a baby's growth process." I stared in horror of what I just learned. "Why did they do that to me?" HE gulped then looked away. "So that I couldn't be with you but I already had been and I still want to be with you. I never meant to hurt you when we fought but I had to or else they would kill you." He took a breath and then let it out in a gust.

"Remember when I asked the question why do you always find me? What I meant to say why do I love you?" I understood what he meant and smiled. He gently took me into a hug. I pulled away as my stomach moved. Until now I hadn't even realized my stomach had grown twice its normal size. Adler laughed as I looked at my stomach in wonder.

The wolves came to me and whined in hunger. "I'll get our supper tonight. You sleep that child will be ready in a week most likely to pop out." I glared at him as he smiled. "Okay a month you win." He dodged as I threw a ninja star at his head. "Missed!" He called back as I stood up and walked over to the couch. The pups lied down by the couch as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Two months later

Adler walked in holding our son in his arms. "Again?" Our son likes to crawl about on his own without us knowing about it. Kembell cried out and I came and took him from Adler. "Shhh, I'm here my son just stop your crying. Time has paused enough for you sleep." The child sniffled but listened as I began to hum to him. Adler looked at me in wonder then at the child. "I wish you were my mother." I smiled up at him as the baby yawned.

"Sleep, my darling, sleep my dear.

Your mother has you safe and warm.

Don't you worry, I am here.

So sleep my darling, sleep my dear."

I sang our child to sleep like I remember someone in the past doing to me with the same song. "Wow, remind me to have you sing me to sleep." Adler gently took Kembell and put him in his crib. "You remember the growth thing I told you about?" I turned to him and nodded. He looked at me with a smile. "It should be wearing off soon. I remember hearing something about it lasting only three months at most." His smile warmed me to the point I couldn't be angry.

"It would have been nice to know earlier." Adler kneeled as the wolves came over. They sniffed him but came to me instead. "Remind me to get Kembell his wolf pup soon." The wolves barked and Kembell opened an eye to look at them. "Keith, you were supposed to keep an eye on him. Were you not?" Keith looked at the ground as Deverell looked at me in confusion.

Deverell couldn't keep in one place for too long without his brother's help. He was too young to be still and responsible. Without his brother he will find nothing but trouble for sure.

I gently patted the wolf's head with a smile. "Go outside and play but not in the stream. You won't come inside all muddy and don't attack the female again." They walked out of the house as I handed Kembell to Adler to put in the crib. Slowly, I went to the stove and began to prepare some ribs. "So what would you do without me?"

Adler was smiling and I realized I needed to go and check in with the General. "I forgot, why didn't anyone remind me?" He chuckled as I ran around the house collect my equipment and putting on my ninja suite. "Take it easy, he's not expecting you for ten days or so yet." I looked at him then shook my head. "Still, I need to get ready to go. Remember to take care of Kembell. Don't let him go outside on his own and don't take your eyes off him for a minute. He is a lot like I was at his age."

The wolves came inside clean as a whistle. "Oh, good, Boys, it's time to go to the camp." I watched the wolves look around in hopes of finding it here. "Come on, let's get going. We don't want to be late." Adler rolled his eyes as I ran on the path to the camp. "Bring back a new sword for me!" I stopped and turned to Adler. "Not happening!" He smiled as I started running towards the woods again.

The wolves kept perfect pace with me and I with them. We listened to eachother for any sign that would keep us safe from falling down. Finally, we stopped for the night and I jumped onto a branch and slowly climbed the tree until I was at the top. Carefully, I tied a yellow flag to signal to Adler and the camp of where I was at for right now. I looked around to find smoke from the direction of the camp.

Quickly, I took down the flag and jumped down from the top of the twenty foot tree. As I hit the ground I did a flip to take out the stress and then started sprinting towards camp. We made it there in a record time of a day in a half. When I showed up there were cars everywhere belonging to the enemy. "Search for anyone spying on us." I heard someone say in front of a limo say.

I exchanged a look with the wolves then we slowly made our way around the cars and over the wall. On the other side we saw men in shackles and guns being pointed at them as they were being led to a storage room with explosives around them. If only Weylin was here, he could find the general as I listened around for information of what was going on.

"Go find out where their keeping the General but stay hidden." The wolves jumped to the ground then ran into the shadows as I went along the wall and took in my surroundings. Below me was two guards. I stopped and listened to what they were saying. "I can't believe The head of Snake Corp. will be here in two days to watch the fireworks on this place and then he said were going after Adler, his son. Apparently, he's gone wild and is living in the woods with a woman." I gulped silently then threw two ninja stars at their throats as they fell I grabbed them and dragged them into the shadows.

Quietly, I stripped them of their clothes and put them over my suite. Suddenly, the wolves were at my side biting my suite and leading me to a building far away from the explosive building. I brushed them off and followed them to it. We went onto the roof and I put my ear to the ceiling vent. "Come on, were leaving him for the leader." The door opened and I sat up enough to see them walk out of the building.

"Come on, we have to get him out of there." I removed the vent with my blade and the wolves picked it up and ran to the out squirts of the camp to bury it in secret. Quietly, I climbed inside using the ceiling as a grip until I was above the general. Looking around I found to cameras and one that was supposed to be hidden from view.

I went to them and cut all the wires then jumped down and went to the General. "Brites, how did you get in?" Carefully, I put my figure to his lips and started untying him. "Don't speak." He nodded as I threw a string up the vent and tied it around his waist. A small whistle and he was being pulled up as I jumped to the ceiling and climbed out of the building to find the wolves pulling the general up.

They brought the rope to me and I pulled him up the rest of the way. "Did you teach them that?" I nodded and looked around. The bombs were still hooked up to the building. "Bring him to our home." The wolves nodded as I threw a suite to him. "Protect him and lead him the best you can. I'll take care of this place. He isn't like me so you may have to move slowly. When you get there tell Adler to grab Kembell and go to the underground storage chamber." The General nodded as I jumped down from the roof and fell in line with the other soldiers.

No one was surrounding the bomb surrounded building as I walked up to it and jumped onto the roof of the building. Inside were guards and the soldiers. I removed the vent and quietly crept inside. Men looked up but none seemed to actually see me. Finally, I was in the middle of the room.

Looking around I found ten cameras. I raced to each one and carefully killed without the others seeing me then I took count of the guards. There were five of them trying to keep the men in line. Either they were going to be blown up with the building or they would come out before it exploded. With silence I grabbed one of the men in the far corner and killed him then took his place. My friends glared at me with such hatred but if they knew who I was they would say my name most likely.

I made my way to the other four and whipped away all emotion and disguised my voice into that of a man's voice. "Commander says, 'get out of the building or have fun being locked in with no air.'" Their eyes grew wide as I walked towards the exit with calm steps. They ran from behind out of the building. Once they were out I locked and bared the door then went to the ceiling and climbed out the vent. Once on the roof I went to were the explosives were and started moving to them to a different building and made it seem that that was where they had the men at by walking back in forth between the main rode and there.

Once I finished I went back to the men and took off my suite in front of them. "You guys don't know how hard it was trying to move those explosives after going and getting the General out of this camp and to safety." I watched their jaws drop in shock and I began unlocking their shackles. "Major Brites, you came back to us?" My face hid all emotions. "For now but I must get back to my son and Adler. They're in danger also thanks to his father finding out about him."

Their eyes widened in shock. "You were pregnant, but wouldn't we have noticed?" I rolled my eyes then looked at the vent to find two wolves looking in. With a slight whistle they came in and to my side. Quietly, I kneeled while motioning the men to be silent. "Good work now go figure out where their commanding officer is." The wolves took off and I stood up. "Two wolves now, what have you been up to?"

I looked at the man who was talking and motioned him to be silent. "Not now, I have other things to deal with for now. If I managed to hinder their commands just a little then all will be okay for now and you guys will survive. I'll show you later how I've been doing." He nodded as I looked at the vent to find the wolves. "Coming."

"Stay here and be silent if they hear just one of you then they will realize what had happened and will come searching for me." I put the suite back on and went to the ceiling. Men stared in surprise as I climbed as though I was an insect. My skill helped me climb right out of the building and onto the roof.

"Show the way, boys." The wolves ran into the shadows and I followed closely. I watched for the signals to hide and to come out. Finally, we were in front of a man that was looking at a map with concentration. Quietly, I went to the ceiling and began to take out cameras and all sound boxes I could find. The man below flipped through some pages then sighed and straightened himself.

I jumped down and snuck up behind him. With careful precision I drew my sword and cut his throat to the point he was dead in my arms. As I put him down I realized he was one of my men. A traitor to whoever doesn't want to be ruled by Snake Corp.

"Let's get back to the men." The wolves followed me to the place and I jumped in threw the vent again. Behind me came the wolves. "The commanding officer was one of us." Some of the men nodded as I took off my suite and put it to the side. "He was my brother most likely. He kept saying that Snake Corp. paid better than the military does." I shook my head and listened around. No sound of people talking besides us came to my ears. "Search for spies." The wolves instantly pounced on a man among us then jumped out of the vent as someone yelped with surprise. They dragged him back in half conscious.

"Good, boys, remind me to get a deer for you guys." They barked then went to the men and started sniffing. One of them brought out a radio. Signaling the wolves to stay; I smiled and picked up the man and cut his throat then jumped out of the building and went some ways away and dropped him off at the front gate and put him down. Carefully, made him look as though he fell from battle, while calling an officer and then put a ninja star in the walkie-talkie. I smiled to myself and then jumped onto a roof and went back to my soldiers.

Looking inside I found they were gagging the other man. I jumped inside and looked around to find Drostan covered in bruises. The men moved aside as I approached with the wolves at my sides. "Drostan, is that you?" He looked at me uncomprehendingly. It seemed as though he was suffering from a fever and there was a cut in his side.

Taking medical supplies out of a pouch I took a look at his wound. By the looks of it I guessed it was caused by a blade and the rest of his bruises were from punches. "What happened to him?" Some of the men looked at the ground. "He was the only one brave enough to stand up to the Snakes; just like you are brave enough to risk your life like this, Brites." I rolled my eyes and lifted up his shirt enough so I could get a decent look at the wound then I put a little peroxide and a little rubbing alcohol. While wrapping him up he seemed to be seeing me as he looked down. "Leave it, I'll live."

I stood up and looked at him. "Don't be a crab it isn't good for you." He looked about confused then looked at the wolves and smiled. "Weylin have any kids?" A shadow passed over my face as I turned around and walked towards the man they gagged. "Deverell, find some food in a bag. I'm trusting you don't make me regret it, boy." Keith whined and rubbed the back of my knee. I had forgotten how big they have gotten to be.

The wolves were up to my knee now and they would be a little bit taller than my waist when they hold their heads up. "Not this time. I need you here to listen for spies." The wolf snorted as Deverell jumped out of the building. "Deverell, who is that supposed to be?" I looked at Drostan and sighed. "He is my other wolf pup. This one is Keith the leader of the two of them." Turning back to the man I realized he was trying to stand up.

Taking out a star I threw it at his throat and he fell to the ground dead. I saw looks of shock as I stood and looked at the vent above. The wolves mimicked my look as two guys dropped into the building with parachutes. "We've come to help." I examined them then rolled my eyes. "Have fun, I still have to go and save my husband, commander, and son before the head man finds them." Drostan stared in wonder as I jumped onto the ceiling and crawled out.

The men started raising guns when they saw the wolves follow. "Do that and I'll make sure that you'll be dead, no matter what you were here to do." They gulped then lowered their weapons. I looked up to see men surrounding someone who was carrying something. "Deverell and Keith, time to go. They found the message and should be leaving into the woods soon." Below I heard gasps of surprise.

We jumped of the building and took to the shadows then left the premises. No one was in front of the gate to stand watch they had all left to go see what the man was holding. I walked into the trees and began to set traps that only a true ninja would manage to see. After five hours of work I had over six hundred traps set. Not only that but I started hearing screams of shock and surprise.

I ran towards the sounds to find Snake Crop. Each one had either ropes holding them in the air or stars pinning them to a tree some even had birds attacking them to the point they fell into a hole with ten other people. Behind me came a snort of disgust. Turning slowly I saw another ninja that had the same suite that Adler use to wear. "You must be his old girlfriend." He tried to grab my wrist but Keith jumped up in front of me and began to growl. "Keith, this is my battle. Go help your brother." The wolf whined and looked at me with concern as I looked at my opponent.

The boy smiled coyly and I jumped as wind almost hit me in the head. "You sure are a clever ninja, now aren't you?" I jumped away as he kept trying to hit me with some invisible force. Suddenly, someone called my name below. Looking down I saw Adler looking up then something hit me in the back. Adler watched helpless as the man began blasting me with the invisible force.

Finally, I stood up and faced him. Blood streamed out of my mouth and nose. Bruises were forming on my face with a couple welts. "Try that again and you will die right before the goddess of our kind." Wind formed behind me and I took out my sword then slashed it to pieces. The boy fell down gasping while holding his sides. I threw the sword and it went right threw his chest.

He looked down in shock as blood seeped out of his wound. Slowly, he looked up as blood started filling his mouth and he gasped for breath. I jumped onto his branch and retrieved my sword from his body then turned and jumped down only to fall to my knees as I tried to spring up after I landed.

"Brites, are you okay?" Adler came to my side as I tried to stand up. "I'll be fine. The men are still in the building at the base. Boys, show Adler the way to the building and do as he says. Tell the men you are under my command and if they try to attack the wolves should protect you. I'll remain here and lie against the tree for a little bit. Tell Drostan, 'A bird will follow all who need it but not always is the bird a bird. Sometimes a bird was a snake found in a garden. Let the bird do his thing so he can go home to safety.'"

Adler looked at me confused then nodded still confusion covered his eyes as he tried to put on his mask of no expression. "Be careful, my love." He nodded and started running as the wolves joined him. Slowly, I brought myself under a tree and leaned against it and soon fell asleep.

Adler woke me with a kiss on the forehead. I opened my eyes to find some of the troops with him. He picked me up and sighed a small smile lit his face were there was once confusion. "Great message, Major Brites. It took a couple minutes to unscramble it on my own." The men chuckled as I winced when Adler shifted me. "My brother shall have a million curses on him for doing this to you. At least our son is safe."

Men gasped in complete shock behind us. "Either they are going to have to think before they sleep or I'm going to have to gag them for a month or two." Everyone chuckled at what I said. "I wasn't joking. Adler can you get the General and bring him to base. Everyone else either get to camp or so help me I'll figure a way to chase you there." They started running towards camp as Adler set me down. "Give me a boost to the branch up above will you."

Adler lifted me up and I grabbed hold of it and began to swing from branch to branch. "Bring our son to camp with you will you?" Behind me came a laugh. "Sure thing… After I stop laughing at this hilarious sight I'm seeing." I ignored him and kept swinging until I was out of the woods. Below the wolves followed me. At the edge of the woods I pulled myself onto the branch I was on and sat against the tree trunk.

The men must not have seen me because no one came out to get me. I sighed and jumped down only to fall again. With Keith and Deverell's help I stood up and slowly made my way into the open. Men who guard the gate didn't approach instead they stood out of the way. Hobbling into the entrance I saw some of the men from earlier. "We were just coming to get you. How did you manage to walk?"

They looked down as I almost fell to find the two wolves would move a little away so I would fall and they would catch me then push me up again. "Smart wolves, it's no wonder why you kept Weylin so close." One of them picked me up walked with me cradled in his arms all the way to the infirmary. "Hey, Doc, found the run away!" The doctor stuck his head out from behind a wall and shook his head. "Bring her to the second room. Something tells me she won't be able to fight for a couple months to come."

He chuckled at my frown of disapproval. Slowly, the man walked into the room and gently put me on the bed. "Try not to be upset." I raised an eyebrow and he frowned in response. "I'm annoyed not upset. With me there is a huge difference." The man laughed as though it was the funniest thing he had heard. My anger began to rise and the wolves whined in fear. Finally, he stopped laughing and stood stock still in fear.

"Please, leave my room." He walked out of the room as the doctor walked in. "Do you have to go scaring away the soldiers?" I shrugged and closed my eyes. "What happened to you anyway?" The wolves whined as I lied down on the bed in pain. "Adler had a brother with the power to send his energy out of his body and I killed it on his last attack then him. Before that I remember being pounded and he stood below unable to help. The power was too great for me to stand up until he stopped for a second."

I winced at the memory. The doctor gently put a shot in my arm then everything began to fade. The lights dimmed and the sounds in the room disappeared. A voice so soft and far away I couldn't even recognize it as my own saying, "I'll be just fine. I just need some sleep." Gray went to black and black to nothing at all.

I think it has been a month

I woke up to find my son standing on his own next to the bed. He stands there looking up at me as Adler sits on a chair with his head in his hands. "Water?" He looks up in shock at my raspy voice then quickly leaves the room. My son brings me a cup of water and holds it to my mouth as I drink. "Thank you, Kembell." He smiles and I motion him to sit on the bed with me. "Mama, what are these machines for?" I smile at his innocents. "There were to help me live while I slept for a long time."

Adler walked back in the room with a shocked doctor. "Brites?" I looked at him confused then at the ceiling. "Brites, who is that?" He became pail with Adler. "Keith and Deverell, where are they?" Their absence puzzled my mind as I tried to think everything out. "Slow down, the wolves are fine. Their right outside your room and they're sleeping in their nice warm beds." I relaxed a little bit. "Mind is so foggy right now. How long did you put me under for?"

Kembell looked at Adler with worry. He looked to be the age of five but how could that be? "Two years I have kept you asleep for. The damage you had done to you was that extreme. If you were moved you would have died." I felt bandaging on my ribs and shoulder. My eyes closed and I relaxed into the bed. "Wow, she took that better than I thought." Absently, I pulled Kembell closer and let him snuggle against me.

"Mama, I missed you on my birthday. When I blew the candle I wished that you would wake up soon and it came true." I smiled down at him then struggled to wrap my mind around something. "Someone called me a run away when they brought me here." The doctor took a step back as I sat up and stood up. Carefully, I pulled the needles out and went into the bathroom. "Someone get me my clothes!" Adler started laughing as Kembell gave me my clothes. "Thank you." He smiled and went to his father.

When I was dressed I stretched carefully then walked out of the bathroom. "Keith! Deverell! Let's go boys!" They came to my side and jumped up on me. I patted their heads then pointed to the doors. With quick bounds they ran out the doors and waited outside for me. "Come on, I need some fresh air. Unless I need to get anything done that I don't know about, while I'm still in here, Doc." The doctor shook his head and I walked outside. There were guards standing post right outside the doors. "Major Brites, you're awake. I'll be back. Please wait here."

Sighing with impatience I nodded as the man ran in the direction of the main office. Kembell came out of the infirmary and raced to my side. I picked him up with a smile and then swung him around in my arms. Adler came over and gave me a gentle hug that I winced at with pain. "Major Brites, the general would like you to come to his office." I nodded and put Kembell down. He looked up and reached for me.

"Kembell, stay with your father for right now." He nodded and walked towards Adler as I turned and followed the man. His stride was even and steady even under all the weight he had to carry. "Through there and to your left is where his door is at." I nodded and began the long walk in wonder. I hadn't seen him since my last battle. Finally, I stopped outside his door and knocked. "Come in, Major Brites."

Hesitantly, I opened the door and walked inside. The general was sitting at a desk looking at some papers. "Come and sit down my dear." I did as he said and he looked up at me. "Thank you for saving my life. I wanted to present you with a medal but I realized that you are a ninja and they usually don't go into public without a disguise and you aren't under our records still." Gulping I nodded and he smiled. "Relax, I called you here to go and take care of all of that with one stone.

"You will choose a name that you would like and then you will go and except the award in our camp instead. The papers were already made and sent off while you were… Asleep." I stared with shock then started going through names in my mind. "I would like to be named 'Kaie of the forest.'" He smiled a knowing smile. "A very great name for you to own in this world of ours because in Celtic times Kaie means combat and if you add what you did it says Combat of the forest. That is just what you did two years ago in the forest."

The memory of that day flashed before my eyes and wouldn't leave until it was completely replayed in my mind. I gasped in pain at the wounds I could still feel if I touched them. "Kaie, take it easy. It'll be alright. That was then this is now and it's time to begin again." The pain slowly subsided and I stood up. "Go on and tell Adler that I said thank you, and that your family is in good hands again."

Adler stood outside the door as I walked out of it. He smiled at me and my still somewhat gasping face. "The memory came back again." I looked away with a tear of pain coming out of my eye. "This one was more vivid as if it wanted to be seen instead of being locked away in my mind." He brought me into his arms and I put my head on his chest then cried. "So much pain in that memory that I can still feel now, you don't know how much it hurts to have someone congratulate you on your past victory and the pain comes back into play without warning."

He smiled a small smile and then let go and started walking away. I followed at a distance and found my wolves were outside the building when we walked out. "Come boys, I'll come back in a few days. I need to see to something." Looking up I saw Adler close his eyes and sigh. "Alright but only ten days." I nodded and started towards the entrance of the base. The wolves followed closely behind. "Time to find Kembell a puppy to bind with until he is dead or the wolf dies."

The wolves barked with delight as we walked out of the camp and into the forest. For two days we walked towards my home. Finally, we stopped and I sat down against a tree. Looking up I saw bones hanging from a branch above. It was the man I had fought two years ago finally dead but still tormenting me. A white blur passed above and then jumped down in front of me.

A pure white wolf like the one that gave me my wolves approached. She carried a white ball of fur that stayed still and curled up. "Thank you, he will go to my son to be his responsibility and start training by his side." The wolf howled at some unseen thing then looked at me and I gently petted her head.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared and I looked around to find a pack of wolves so strong and built to help ninjas. Among them my first pup, Weylin. He was playing with my father among the bushes. The light came again and I saw the white wolf. Behind me I could understand what the wolves' whines and growls stood for. The female angel wolf had given me the power to understand and wanted me to feel safe.

"Thank you, White wolf. What you have done will help me with come my past and bring the future so that it will be better for me." She nodded and turned as I put my hand to my chest. At my feet stood a wobbly little white puppy that was complaining about being scared. I picked it up and started for the base.

Watching Deverell and Keith I found they were talking about how awesome it was to have another to play with once it got older. "Boys, first we need to train it before you can play with it." They nodded in agreement then began to play tag. After two days of travel we were back and the men greeted me with shocked expressions.

The only one who didn't look shocked was Adler. "Remember what my dad told you that day he found you?" He nodded and looked at the puppy. "That wolf is an angel who gave me hearing of wolves. I can understand what those two say and this one." His face told me he didn't believe me. Behind me Deverell growled. "Deverell, you know it takes time to believe even if you were the first wolf pup you know that." He had growled saying you should believe if you were the oldest.

He became silent and greeted our son with a kiss. "Mama, is that for me?" I smiled and went to one knee before him. "Yes, she is. You get to name her and do everything that she needs to be a great caretaker of you." He seemed confused. "Without her you will be lost and will have many problems that can't be solved that sometimes only she can do." Kembell nodded then looked at the pup with consideration. "I'll name her, Adar." He looked at me with a look of wisdom beyond his years then it was gone and he was smiling. "That will do perfectly. She looks like it suites her perfectly."

Adar opened her bright blue eyes and sniffed her new master. "Time to train the best you can with her. Find exercises that she can do with you and get to know how she moves and what each movement means. Later it will help you the most when she helps you." He nodded as she took in his scent with a deep breath. "Put her down and see if she will follow if you start walking away."

I watched my son put down his bonded and started walking then stop to find her following right behind him. He looked at me in wonder then smiled and kneeled before the puppy. "Adar, I'm here for you girl. I'll take great care of you." Looking at my son I realized he sounded a lot like I did when I found Weylin. Adler put his arm around me as I watched the two play in the dirt like there wasn't a thing to care about in this world.

"You might want to feed her. I couldn't feed her on the way here because of how long it takes to hunt in that forest." Adler kissed my cheek and then put his lips to my ear. "Let's see if he can find us with the wolf pup if we sneak off." I smiled and nodded without giving our plans away. Slowly, we disappeared from our son's sight and onto a roof close by.

"Mom, where did you go? Dad, where are you?" He looked down at the pup that was sniffing where we had stood not long ago. Suddenly, the little pup barked and ran to where we had jumped on the roof and then my wolves were right next to me. I motioned them to be silent and listened to the sound of the pup jumping on something and my son climbing behind them. At last they found us and my son had a small tear in his eye. "Why did you leave me?"

I sat down and put him in my lap. "We were testing you to see if you could find us with Adar." He smiled at Adar then looked at me. "We passed." I smiled and nodded. "Yes, you did." Adar licked my hand and yipped then looked around in unease. I joined her in looking at the horizon to find plains heading our way from the north. "Planes are coming, but why?" Adler looked at the horizon and smiled. "To come to the ceremony most likely, it's not that often that a soldier gets rewarded for going out of orders."

He stood up and jumped off the roof. "Go the way you came up and meet us down there." The little puppy ran to do my bidding as Kembell climbed into my arms. "What would you do without me?" The child looked up at me with a sad look and I could see in his eyes what would happen. "Come we best get going." I jumped down holding Kembell in my arms. Adar came running towards us then stopped and sat down wagging her tail.

My wolves ran towards me while trying to bite each other's tails. I rolled my eyes and put Kembell down. "What have I told you about doing that?" The wolves lowered their ears and I sighed then looked at the sky. "I'm going to go to bed. Bug me at two in the morning." Adler looked at me confused then gently hugged me. His lips were by my ear and he whispered. "Sleep, we'll join you afterwards." I smiled as he pulled away and looked at our son.

Slowly, I walked back to my house by myself. Everyone who saw me stared until I had past then they went back to work. "Wait up, Major!" I turned at the sound of Drostan's voice. He slowed and stopped right next to me. "Why are you walking? Usually, you are running from place to place." His face showed honest concern. "It's called going to bed for a couple hours or so."

I started walking again and Drostan followed. "Can I escort you to your room?" He stopped me and made me turn to him. "No, I'm fine on my own, Drostan." The look of annoyance crossed his face as I became angry. "Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to deal with this kind of thing." Drostan looked shocked then a mischievous look crossed his face. Suddenly, he picked me up and tried to throw me over his shoulder only to have me throw him ten feet away. "Don't you ever do that again, Drostan!"

The look of complete fear showed on his face as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and turned then walked towards my house. Every one stared in shock as I passed until I finally walked into my house. Once inside I saw no one and I walked into my room and closed the door. Carefully, I took my suite off and put on a normal t- shirt and shorts then lied down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Got you this time, Major." I punched Drostan in the stomach then shoved him out of my room. "Keep the heck away from-." Adler grabbed him from behind and picked him off the floor. "Are you listening to what she is saying?" He gulped in fear as my son came to my side and hid behind me. "Let go of me, Adler. I'll tell the General that you beat me up." I grabbed Drostan's shirt front and took him out of Adler's grip. Putting him as high in the air as I could muster I looked straight at him.

"Would the General believe a lower rank or a higher rank that he knew the parents of for goddess knows how long?" The boy's eyes grew large and I put him down. He swung at me and missed only to hit me in the side. I fell down gasping in pain as my wolves came in front of me and cornered him. "A thousand-!"

I blacked out as he spoke so I didn't hear the rest of what he had said.

Someone put something cold on my forehead. I opened my eyes to find Adler looking down at me. He seemed to be curious but I couldn't be sure of what he was actually feeling. "What happened?" Adler leaned down and kissed my forehead then picked up the towel and left the room for a minute then came back. "You passed out on me." Carefully, I sat up and looked at my unarmored body. "I fought without my armor because he snuck into our room. I hope that first blow will hurt for a while."

Adler chuckled then looked at me again. "Relax, General sent him to a new camp an hour ago. He didn't like how Drostan never listened to his command about staying away from you until you had healed more." Gently, he sat on top of the bed. I lied back down and closed my eyes as the room began to spin on me. "I must be bleeding because everything is spinning on me." His hand suddenly touched me forehead and he gasped in shock. "I'll be back with the doctor."

Deverell appeared at my side as Adler disappeared into the hallway. "Deverell, what have you been up to today?" The pup put his head on my lap and wined at me. "You didn't have to watch over me. I am pretty good at getting up if someone is going to attack." He barked and I smiled then opened my eyes. Deverell had turned around and stared at the door.

I could see his fur standing on end as the door opened to someone I've never met and Adler. "Told you I would be right back, why were you talking to the dog as if you understand him again?" Carefully, sitting up I looked at them then stood up. Keith came through the door and came to my side and helped me stay up. "Thanks, boy."

Keith barked then pushed the back of my legs so that I fell onto the bed against my will. He came out from under them and barked. "Very funny little pup. I'll get back at you for that." The pup brought his ears back as I glared in annoyance. "Seems to me she actually can understand what the wolves are saying. I can test her if you don't believe her." Adler nodded and I turned towards the window. Deverell growled in pure anger. "I wouldn't take another step closer; Deverell doesn't trust you just yet."

The man gasped as Deverell barked and began to run. "Deverell, you're just fine, do as the man says and stop making yourself so dizzy." He stopped running and lied down. I sighed and shook my head and closed my eyes. Keith curled around me and then fell asleep around me. "You may start your exercises." The doctor held up something to Deverell and he whined at me. "Deverell says that it is some kind of chemical that hurts his nose. Get it out of here if it's bad for them." The doctor sighed and put the stuff in the hall.

"Deverell said that container contains a sandwich, and don't even think of stealing it, Deverell." The doctor walked into the hall and the door closed while I lied down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Three years later

"Leave me be, Kembell." He shook me again and I got up and turned to him. "Something's wrong with Adar. She won't eat and won't move." I stood up and Adler moaned in his sleep then reached for the covers that I pulled off him while getting up. Gently, I pulled them over him and left with Kembell. He led me to his room two flights up. Inside were a bed and a mat for Adar. He had a dresser and the lucky boy had his own bathroom.

I walked to Adar and looked her in the eye then smiled. "Has she been by Keith or Deverell by any chance?" My son nodded and I stood up. "You might want to leave her alone or getting a couple towels for her and a box with towels in it." He stared in wonder then left for thirty minutes. When he came back he had the supplies and water with him.

"Maybe she is thirsty or dehydrated." I smiled at him then motioned him to get his father. Carefully, I picked Adar up and placed her on the towels as Adler came in yawning. "What are you doing?" Gently, I began pressing and sliding my hand down her hard stomach until she began to breath heavily. She began pushing as hard as she could and I waited at the end of her body.

A little puppy the size of my palm came out then two more came out. I smiled and put them by their mother. She pushed one of them away and I knew why. The black one was two small for her licking. Already she had started favoring them. "Adler, bring this one to the kitchen and with a dropper feed him some milk. I'll be down in a minute." He took the little ball of fur and left the room as I took some towels and picked up a puppy.

Adar suddenly took my shoulder in her mouth gently. "Adar, I'm cleaning them off for you." She let go and lied her head down. Carefully, I began whipping the juices off each one till they looked clean again. "There you go, Adar." She licked my hand and I stood up and went downstairs and closed the door tight behind me.

Outside stood Kembell looking downstairs at the puppy Adler held. "She hasn't let me come near her for some time. I don't understand why she let you come over though." I pulled him into a hug then smiled at him. "She grabbed my shoulder with her mouth until I told her it was okay." He looked shocked at what I said. "A mother will protect their children at all costs no matter if they are different or not born yet. She knew I had you and knew I would not take any of them away."

He sighed and we walked down the steps to find Keith growling at Adler who was trying to take care of the puppy. "Enough!" Keith yelped with shock and came to my side with fear. I went to one knee and looked him in the eye. "So you were the dimwitted fool who did this to that poor girl. Well, you and Deverell will not be able to ever again after this."

I nodded then turned to Adler to find Deverell looking at the pup with curiosity. "Deverell, get a piece of paper and a pen for me please." The wolf went to my bidding as I took the puppy and began to feed it. I looked to find it was a girl. "I've got you little one. No worries I got you." The little puppy sniffed me then went searching with closed eyes for its food. Her little golden coat was like the sun it was so dazzling.

"I'll name you, Star." Suddenly, she opened her eyes and I gasped in shock. She shouldn't be able to open them for a couple weeks yet. "Star, you are showing greatness before it is time." A little yip came from her as I dipped the eyedropper in milk then began to feed her again. Deverell came back with what I asked for.

Quietly, I gave the pup to Adler and started writing to the doctor.

Dear Doc,

I wish to know if you or one of your surgeons can spay our wolves?

Signed, Major

I put the note in Deverell's collar and smiled. "Bring it to Doc." He nodded and trotted off while Keith looked up the steps longingly. "You are to stay here for special reasons." Adler looked at me and he began to pale a little. "You're taking away his right aren't you?" He looked at the ceiling as I took the pup. "Just don't do the same to me, please." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Why would I do that? You earned your right and I'm the only female in this camp."

He raised an eyebrow. "You can't cheat on me." A look of incredulous crossed his face then he smiled. "You're right; I can't unless I became gay." Kembell came down and smiled. "I got to hold one of the puppies. Adar let me hold one and for a brief minute I swear I could understand what the puppy was thinking like you can, mom."

Adler and I exchanged a glance. Mine was of joy while his was of worry. I turned to him and put my hand to his head. Something magical passed between my hand and his head. He smiled at me and I started feeding the pup again. Adler looked at me with suspicion as I stopped feeding the pup and walked upstairs.

Quietly, I put her next to me on the bed. The pup yipped with happiness then cuddled against me as I put my head on the pillow. "Tomorrow you will have to come with me and learn to walk early or stay here by yourself." She licked my forehead and stood up way before she was supposed to do so. "Just make sure you don't pee on the bed. If you can hold it until the morning and I'll bring you outside."

I closed my eyes as the puppy curled against my back. My wounds were almost healed and I had gained a lot of my strength back. Soon I was asleep.

Waking up I saw it was still dark out so it must be around two in the morning. I picked up the pup and went downstairs. Adler was sitting at the table asleep. Carefully, I put the pup on the table and motioned her to stay then picked Adler up and brought him to bed. Gently, I put him on the bed and tucked him in. He opened his eyes in his sleep but then closed them.

I smiled to myself the started down the stairs to find the puppy. It was in the middle of the staircase with no wolf or human around her. "Well, you are a smart one." The pup yipped then came to my step and put her paws on me. I picked her up then went to the kitchen and got her some milk. Putting her on the floor I went to a cabinet and got out some cereal. Pouring myself a bowl I looked down at the pup to find she was asleep on the floor.

With a gentle grip I picked her up and put her in the bend of my arm and started eating. When I finished I walked out the door to find a man in full black looking around. He turned to me and pulled off the mask to reveal Adler. "Adler!" His face turned white as I glared at him. My wolves came outside and barked at me to cool it. Finally, I walked down the sidewalk and past him not even giving him the time of day.

"Kaie, Wait I didn't mean to!" I turned and he ran into me. The pup woke up and growled at Adler then jumped out of my arms. Suddenly, it didn't look like a puppy anymore. It grew up to the top of my belly button for its back. Her head was a foot higher. I stood up and looked at little Star. Well, big Star really. Adler looked at her in fear then at me as I got on her back.

The wolf turned the way we were walking and began to run with me still hanging on. Behind me came yells and sirens then a cry for mom. My son was calling for me as Star took off running into the woods then through water. Everything blurred together to the point I could only catch a little of what I needed to see then it changed. Suddenly, we stopped and I got off Star's back. Around us was snow that looked to be the purest of whites.

"Why are we here?" Before us came the white wolf in a cloud of white snow. 'Come, it is time that you joined us. They are fine without you for you are going to die if you battle again.' The wolf spoke in my mind. "I will come only under one occasion. Send them a note that I am okay and that I am among you." She nodded as Star batted her head against my leg. "Thank you."

A cloud came down to me and we stepped onto it. Slowly, we rose into the sky until we were among the clouds. Wings appeared on my back and a halo above my head. I was officially one of the angels I had seen. Father and mother stood at the gate that had opened for me and I walked up to them. Each one greeted me with a hug and a smile. "We are so proud of you. My daughter you have done well now it is up to your son to finish what you started when he becomes twenty.

"At that time he shall be the one to choose the fate of the world like you had done."

Kembell

I watched my mom disappear and saw the sun become brighter and the grass greener but didn't say anything. "Bye, mom, I'll miss you." Dad looked at me but I ignored him and continued watching in her wake. "Mommy, I'll miss you!" I called after her hoping that she had heard me. Someone put a hand on my shoulder to restrain me but I turned around and punched them. "I'm not going after her for I know where their headed."

Everyone stared at me in shock as I walked away from the group and towards Adar who was sitting by the infirmary. She came to my side and licked the tears away from my eyes. "Why did she have to leave so soon?" My brothers, Deverell and Keith, came up to me and licked my face. I could understand what they were saying in their own tongue. It was time for a new hero to rise among their kind. In order to do so though they must work hard and ask help from us when needed.

I looked at the sky and smiled. "Alright, let's go and start training. Deverell and Keith, you guys were with mom the most out of all of us; can you teach me what she could do so I can be like her? Mom, if you are watching; please, try and help me any way you can." The wolves and I nodded and I ran after them into the training area mom made for the wolves last year.

Deverell sat on a little mat while Keith came with me onto the field. He told me that my mom could run supper fast and they couldn't even hear her. Deverell watched us as we raced over the sand covered ground. Every once in a while, Keith would call a command to me and I would do my best to do it right. "How's this?" Keith nodded and I ran to Deverell, who had fallen asleep, and patted his head. He jumped up with fear then growled at me.

Keith barked at him till he was silent. "So my mother could do things like that?" He nodded and then we went to the next lesson. He taught me to jump onto a roof without any tools to help me. "But it's so high up." Keith suddenly jumped onto the roof and looked down at me. Jumping as I high as I could I grabbed the roof and pulled myself up. "Like that except higher?" Keith nodded and I thought to myself of how my mother would jump onto things.

Once I had seen mom use a wall to help her up onto the roof of a house. Maybe I could do the same. I jumped down then using the bottom of my shoe I took two steps up the wall then jumped onto the roof. Keith looked at me appraisingly. "Like that?" He nodded then jumped down and we went back to the training area. "What else?"

Deverell looked at Keith and they agreed on something silently. They looked at me and shook their heads. Not yet I was too young just yet to do anything else mom could do. Adar came up to me and yipped then glared at the wolves. "Go and feed your puppies, girl." She ran in the direction of home and I sat down. "Isn't there something I can work on that she could do?"

Once again they exchanged a glance and then looked at me this time they nodded. They told me to ask permission from dad to go into the forest with them to learn it. "Okay, I'll go ask him quick." I ran to where my father was last to find him still there. He didn't stir as I approached him. Gently, I touched his sleeve and he jumped with surprise.

"Where did you learn to be so silent when approaching someone?" I smiled and stood straighter. "From Keith and Deverell, they are teaching me things that mom could do." He stared in wonder as I jumped onto a roof that was five times my height then jumped down with ease. His face was filled with shock and anger. "Can I go to the forest to learn more things?" Father was shaking but I couldn't tell what from exactly.

"Fine, go to the forest but stay at least a mile in and make sure they know that." I nodded and ran to Keith who was coming my way. "Come on, we best get started before dad changes his mind." Deverell came up to us and we started for the wolves. "Hey, Kembell, stop!" I looked to find a soldier and sighed. "Yes?" He came up next to me and I noticed we were just outside the camp. "What are you doing out here? Go back home where you belong."

Keith and Deverell growled and I glared at him. "I'm training, if you don't like it then you can answer to the wolves." I turned and walked into the forest. Keith came up next to me then jumped into a tree branch. Deverell and I watched him go from branch to branch like a bird would do if it had no legs. At last he jumped down and became an ordinary wolf. He motioned that now it is my turn to do this trick then they have taught me all they can at this age.

I gulped and jumped onto the branch. Carefully, I jumped to another branch only to have to grab on with my arms. Deverell jumped up and helped me onto the branch then encouraged me to try again. "Alright, I'll give it another shot." I jumped to a close branch to get use to the feeling of it. After ten branches I started jumping farther and farther from branch to branch with ease. Below Keith and Deverell watched with approval of my learning. Never did they suggest anything to it.

"I'm coming down." I jumped down and did a front flip. "About time I found you three." Turning I found dad leaning against a tree. Keith barked in greeting with Deverell. "Hey, Dad, what are you doing?" He smiled and then jumped onto a branch close to the ground. "You're better at this than your mother is." I shook my head at his statement. "No I'm better than my mother was."

He stared at me and became red. "She is not dead, Kembell." I looked him straight in the eye. "Star brought her to her mother and father on her own will dad. Don't you see, if she fought another battle she would have perished from the last injuries she had gotten." Deverell and Keith nodded at the truth and my dad sighed. "Alright, you're right but still. Can't a man have any hope around here?" I jumped up next to my father then smiled at him.

"Not if he is my dad." Dad rolled his eyes as I jumped from branch to branch till I was at the edge of the forest and camp was dead ahead. That's when I got the idea to take my lessons even further and apply them to jumping even farther without touching the land. I took five steps back then ran to the edge of the branch and shot into the sky. The wind brought me forward and to the point I landed right on the wall.

"You okay, Kembell?" I looked down from the wall to find one of the soldiers. "Yeah, all is good." They started laughing as my dad climbed up the wall to my side. "Don't ever do that again, Kembell!" His face was as red as a cherry. I shrank away in fear of his wrath. Suddenly, his hand rose and smacked my face. I touched the stinging cheek in confusion then looked at him in fear.

Deverell growled at my Dad while Keith barked with anger that I need to run away from him. Quickly, I jumped off the wall and onto the ground and ran through camp till I was at my hiding place that only Mom knew about for she had made it with me at night. Keith took a different route then me and Deverell. They came to my side and whined with sadness.

"Why did he hit me?" I touched my cheek again then looked around. The hiding place was a cave disguised as a pond. Above was a plastic cover to keep water out while the door is a hole in the tree. A sob escaped me then another until I was crying in pain and sadness. Above I could hear the frantic searching for me. "Mom, help me, I don't understand what to do!"

A light filled the chamber and I cowered away with fear. Suddenly, in that light was my mother coming towards me. "My son, it is okay. I'm here for you and shall help you. Your father is in the time of I don't know what to do anymore. Soon he shall pass through but until he does remember this, he doesn't like it if you were to mention anything about me.

"Kembell, Adler thinks I'm still alive but he has his doubts and can't convince himself that I'm alive. One day I'll come and bring him with me to see his mother who misses him so much. For now I must go though. Your future is a great one and shall stay that way if you listen to the wolves. They know what to do and will help you when you need it. Even the Great wolf will come and help you if you call upon her." My mother disappeared before my eyes and I sat down. I hadn't realized that I was standing up when she came.

"Keith, I'm tired and scared to go out of here." He came to my side and snuggled against me. Deverell came from then entrance with cooked food in his mouth. Gently, he put it in my lap. "Thank you, Deverell." I split it so there was enough for all of us then ate my share as they ate theirs. Finally, I curled into Keith and Deverell and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke to Keith growling and making me vibrate. "Who is it?" Quietly, he pointed his muzzle at the door. Looking I saw my father's feet sticking in. He was stuck in the trunk of the tree above. "He's stuck." Standing I went to his feet and pushed him up. A yell came from above and he was out. Quickly, I hid in the back and waited. All that happened was someone put food down the hole, but I didn't touch it in case it was something bad.

"Deverell, do you think we should leave here?" He looked at me then nodded and we looked at Keith who nodded also. "Where will we go to though?" They barked in unison of my birth place. I stared in shock then nodded. "Keith or Deverell one of you be look out and tell me if anyone is above. Make sure you check the tree for anyone." Deverell went out and was back in a couple minutes shaking his head not to leave.

Behind me was a door we had made to go to the forest in case of emergencies. Keith and I ran to the door and opened it. Closing it behind us I realized that I couldn't see a thing. Deverell stayed by my side as I ran through the tunnels and to the bottom of a tree's roots. We climbed out and turned around to find guards standing watch along the walls of the camp in search.

Jumping to the branches we made our way to my birth place. We jumped over many streams and one bear tried to attack us if it weren't for Keith's thinking I would be dead for I almost fell on it. At last we arrived and I jumped onto the ground and looked around. Three rocks were put together over by the tree line. I walked up to them and read, 'Weylin, Daddy, and Mom.'

Someone coughed behind me and I turned around. "So this is Kaie's son. He doesn't look so special to me but look at his mutts. You would think he was really strong to have his mother's wolves." I glared at the man in front of me and noticed traits of my father in him. His blue eyes were like Dad's eyes and his black hair as the same except his was receding. "Grandpa?"

The man smiled lightly then took me in a hug. "Yes, I am your grandfather." Something wasn't right about him though. He was faking his happiness to see me and his eyes were like ice, without love in them. I pulled away and looked at the wolves and noticed they were raising their hackles and growling. Slowly, I backed away from him and went to Keith.

"Kembell, come let us talk." I shook my head and picked up a stick. The man laughed until I threw it straight at him and got him in the gut. He gasped in pain then fell to the ground. When he looked up all love he had was gone and hatred replaced it. Keith barked for me to run and they would hold him but I knew better than to do that.

With quick steps I ran into the house and grabbed a sword then ran outside and took it out of its sheath. My grandpa stared at the sword in my hands as I held it ready to attack. "Just like your mother." Before I could do anything my Dad appeared in the clearing. He saw the situation and walked up to grandpa. "What do you want?" I saw spit come out of his mouth and onto Grandpa's face.

He didn't answer instead he threw a ninja star at me and I hit it out of the way with my sword. Dad took note of what I carried and smiled. "Your mother was planning on bringing that sword to you when the pain had stopped." Suddenly, grandpa raised his hand and I picked up the ninja star and threw it at his hand. He dropped what looked to be a shot and held his hand while turning to me. "You little runt, I'll be the end of you."

Quicker than I thought possible he ran up to me and began to try to hit me. I dodged enough so I wasn't getting hit but then I used my blade and cut his hand off. Blood oozed out of his hand like a water fall. My father came to me and hugged me carefully then looked at Grandpa. "Leave my family and the army alone." With that he turned and walked away. I ran to where I had dropped the sheath and picked it up.

Dad stood at the edge of the woods waiting for me. I ran to him and stopped at his side. "Don't ever run away again. Okay?" His look was of joy and sorrow for what he had done. "I won't Daddy." We jumped into the trees and began to make our way back to the camp we came from. Below were mom's wolves following us closely.

I looked down to find the wolves were keeping pace with us. "Dad, what would it be like to be a wolf?" He looked at me confused and almost landed in the trunk of a tree. "I don't know, Kembell. Why not ask the wolves when we get home?" His smile was that of interest. "Okay." We jumped down from the last branch and the guards came over to us. "How did he get out there?" They looked at me for an explanation.

Deverell barked and it drew their attention to him. He was standing over an injured female. I walked over to her and gently picked her up. Her hair was dirty so I couldn't tell what color it was for sure. Cuts covered her body. I noted that she had a bruise forming on her eye. She wore a camouflage t-shirt and pants.

Keith whined and I nodded at his comment. "I'll take her to doc." They smiled at each other than at me. "Alright, just don't let her hit you." Deverell and Keith followed at my sides as we made our way to the infirmary. On my back my sword was tied on to a strap on my shoulder and side. "I wonder where she came from." We walked into the infirmary and found doc walking around looking for his spectacles.

"Hey, Doc. We brought you someone." He turned to me and squinted. I looked around and found he had his glasses around his neck. "Around your neck are your glasses, sir." Gently, he put them on his face and looked at me. "Ah, so this is who you were speaking of. Looks like an intelligent lass." Carefully, I put her on the paper and pillow.

"I'll have to see to her immediately. Those wounds seem to have something in them. If you wish to stay and help I wouldn't mind any company." I smiled and nodded then grabbed some soap and water and washed my hands of germs. He looked over at me and smiled. "You are a lot different than your mother. She hated this type of stuff. I remember the first time she came in here for surgery. As soon as she woke up she stood up and got dressed then left this place."

We chuckled and then turned to the patient. I took a wet cloth with soap on it across her wounds so they would heal clean. "Mind handing me some tweezers?" I did as he asked and he started picking a plant out of the wounds of which I had seen before. "It looks like one of the weeds that we have around my birth house." He looked up at me and then seemed to be in deep thought. "Can you get me a sample than?" I nodded and he handed me a plastic bag.

Quietly I left the infirmary and walked through the gate of the camp. Keith and Deverell followed closely behind me. Finally, I jumped into the trees and started running from branch to branch. After an hours' worth of traveling I found the clearing. There were thousands of those things we found on that girl. With the bag I pulled the plant out of the ground and sipped it closed.

Something wasn't right about these plants. They had suckers on them like poison ivy does when climbing a tree. I jumped into a tree and began to run back to camp. Dad met me half way and raised an eyebrow. "It's for Doc." He nodded slowly and we went the rest of the way in silence. When we got there he left me to do what I wanted to do.

Running to the infirmary I found Doc coming my way. "Kembell, just in time, let's get going while we have a chance." I nodded and we walked to the girl's room. She had started turning green and I knew the cause of the problem the closer I look. "It's roots by the looks of the color and how it's spread in her." He looked at me in shock as I took the tweezers and pulled one of the seeds out to find roots attached. "If you study that then I'll get rid of these… things."

Quickly, he took the plant and left. I quietly took the seeds out of each wound until I could find no more. Looking at the girl I realized that she needed her wounds cleaned and addressed to. "Let's see if I can find what I need." In a cabinet I found pictures of people in the infirmary. Three of them were my mom. One was with a cast on her arm, the second had a wrapping all over her, and the third was of her asleep. I could tell what had happened to her though.

I put them back and opened another cabinet to find everything I needed and then some. Quickly, I took out alcohol wipes and bandages then started cleaning her. She moaned a couple of times but didn't wake up. When most the dirt was off of her I found that she was very pale. "Too much blood was lost." I went into the fridge to find a random bag of blood in it.

Carefully, I hooked her up to it and tied the bag onto a holder. Afterwards, I walked out of the room and with the seeds and disposed of them in the trash. I took the trash out and tied the bag tight then brought it out to the dumpster. Quietly, I went back inside and went to the Doctor. "Find anything?" he looked at me and I winced. All over his face was the seeds and they had started to take root.

With speed I took some tweezers and began pulling them out of him and putting them in the trash. He fell down after I got them off and I caught him and put him in a bed. Looking at the seeds I took the sample and did the same except I kept one seed of it to study in a little bit. Quickly, I took the trash out and then went back and took a look at the seed to find traces of old wolf blood. I could tell it was wolf because they had a little bit of a difference.

"Hmmm, I wonder if it is made of wolf or if it evolved into this plant because of a wolf." I stood up and threw away the seed after wrapping it up in a tissue so that it looked like snot. With swiftness I left the room and went to the girl to find she was awake. "Who are you?" I smiled and she looked confused. "I'm Kembell, son of Kaie of the forest." Her eyes became wide with shock or fear. It's very hard for me to tell the difference.

"The son of the forest, Oh, my goddess; It's about time I found you and your family. Those weeds have over grown most of the forest and I came to ask for some way to kill them." I looked at the ceiling then at her and her hopeful expression. "Wait till Doc gets up. That way I'll know where to go if you can come along." She smiled at me then became serious. "Your mother's second cousin is in our camp. She has wanting to meet you but your mother is to wild to let her come near." I sighed. "The wolves are what you mean I guess?" She shook he head. "The twin blades that only a female can hold; they are dangerous to all in someone else's hands."

I stared at her in surprise. "She had stumbled on us once holding those blades but then we hid from her view now we need her." Looking at the door I made my decision. "I'll see what I can do right now. What made those plants?" She looked away and I knew instantly that the story was not good. "We had taken DNA of a wolf and a Poison Ivy plant and it was born, when we tried to stop it though it tried to kill us."

I nodded and picked up a piece I found on my pants. Carefully, I put it in a dish then put it under a microscope. "Give me at least ten minutes for a cure without burning down the forest." Looking at the cells I found one that would react to weed killer if it was a complete chemical and no added ingredients. I looked at the ceiling and knew that it was right. "Looks like I found the answer but it will take some time to round up enough of the stuff I'll need.


End file.
